Love of a little wolf
by Ookami chosha
Summary: Sequal to After the sealed card. Takes place 15 years after my original fanfic. Jion the adventures of Wolf, Sakura and Syaoran's 13 year old son as the family return to Tomoeda. Meet old friends and new in this sequal. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

**Chapter 1: Back in Tomoeda**

Beep, Beep, Beep, beep. The alarm clock sounded and a tuft of brown hair stuck out from under the sheets. The young thirteen year old boy rubbed the sleep out of his emerald eyes as the alarm continued to sound. Li Fujitaka Wolf groaned as he remembered that it was the first day at his new school. Wolf and his family had just moved to Tomoeda, the week before. He lifted himself up to find himself at the bottom of his bed. He stuck his hand out to steady himself but he missed the edge of the bed and he fell off blankets and all with a scream of "Hooee".

"What are you doing kid?" a voice said as Wolf struggled to get out of his blankets. "What does it look like I'm doing Kero? I'm trying to get up. Help me." Wolf said continuing to struggle in his blankets. He finally, with Kero's help, got his head out from in amongst the blankets and glared when he saw his older sister leaning against the doorframe smirking. "Can my poor little didi not get out?" she said in Chinese. This got Wolf angry. She wasn't that much older than him even if she was a lot taller. Wolf started to raise his aura slightly. He knew he'd get in trouble for it as he was told that they were not allowed to use magic unless they really needed to. But his sister had pushed him to it with her constant moaning about moving from Hong Kong. He wasn't that upset about it as he had seen pictures and films of Tomoeda from when his parents were his age and it looked great. With the park, the shrine and school. Also they had never met their relatives there and he was dying to meet them. Right now though he wanted to get revenge on Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko or Nade as she was called was 15, tall and looked a lot like Sakura except she had amber eyes and a nasty temperament (just like her father used to have) meaning she was a bit distant and sometimes very cold. Wolf was the complete opposite. He looked like Syaoran with Sakura's emerald eyes. He was short and rather more athletic than Nade. He was warm hearted and was very clever no matter what subject he did. Nade felt Wolf increasing his aura so she chose to raise hers too, though she had forgotten about their warning. Just as she was about to raise a red shield a voice said "What's going on in here?" Nade turned round and came face to face with their father. He didn't look very angry but did give them a look of what-did-we-tell-you-two. He then shook his head and chuckled. "What you up to whorl wind?" Syaoran said squeezing past his daughter and helping Wolf out of his covers and threw him over his shoulder with Wolf letting out a yell of "Hooee, otousan let me down."

Syaoran continued to chuckle still carrying his son over his shoulder and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put Wolf down and ruffled the boy's unruly hair. Wolf looked at his father and smiled a cheeky smile. He love his father's nickname for him. "Ohayo Wolf." Sakura said coming into the kitchen as Wolf went up to get dressed shouting back "Ohayo 'kkasan". He ran into his room which was painted in many shades of blue. Then he grabbed his new uniform and ran into the bathroom before Nade could get in. "Hey, I was gonna go in there." She said indignantly standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips and her clothes over her shoulder. Wolf poked his head out of the door, giggled and stuck his tongue out and then done back in before Nade could do anything about it. He finished in the bathroom and walked back down to the kitchen. As soon as he got in he turned back again with a moan. "Can't you do that anywhere else?" he moaned with his back to his parents. Sakura and Syaoran were stood in the kitchen engaged in as Wolf often said 'their morning game in tonsil tennis.' They broke away when they heard Wolf and both laughed. "You are such a cynical young man Li Wolf; I don't know where you get it from." Sakura said putting their pancakes on the table and Wolf sat down. "No idea Okaa-san. I guess I'm just not your average Li." Wolf said as Nade and the rest of the family dropped into their seats. Wolf finished his breakfast and grabbed his self-designed skateboard out of the hall cupboard. "Ittakemasu." He yelled not waiting for his sister. He pushed off and sped off along the road. He had head phones on and was listening to some music but he soon switched it off. He continued to skateboard in the directions his mum had given him until he passed in what his father had called 'Sakura's Lane' as it was lined on one side with Sakura trees. As he rounded the corner he saw that a man on a bike came out of the gap in the trees. 'Brake' Wolf thought and ground his board to a halt. This sent him reeling forward and his face could have easily smashed into the ground but he easily stuck his hands out and did a forward flip onto his feet once more. Or so he thought. His skateboard came under his foot and he fell backwards with a thump. "Daijobu desu ka?" the man asked and stuck a hand out to help Wolf up. Wolf took the hand and said "Hai, daijobu." As he dusted off his uniform. Then he looked up at the man. He had glasses on the ridge of his nose and silver grey hair. He was tall and thin about the same size as Syaoran but Syaoran had more muscle on him. "Yuki! Yuki!" a voice called from the street and a man ran up to them.

"Is something wrong To-ya?" Yuki asked and then they both realised Wolf was still there. He was rummaging on the ground looking for something. He started to curse in Chinese until Touya knelt in front of him and said, "You lost something kid?"

Wolf nodded while saying "Yes sensei, I can't find my key, kami-sama there it is."

His hand closed on a purple Wolf's head charm with what looked like a green key bottom. He shoved it back in his pocket and said to himself. "Now which way? You baka." Wolf quite often talked to himself in this way. "Where are you going to? Maybe we can help." Yuki asked as Wolf looked around. "Yes Please." Wolf said. "It's my first day at Tomoeda elementary and I have no idea from here which way to go."

"Well, I'm riding that way anyway. So why don't you join me?"

"Really? You don't mind?"  
"Of course not. Thanks for lunch To-ya." Yuki then gave Touya a passionate kiss before adding "Say bye to Kura for me." He then started up his bike and Wolf kicked off his skateboard and they sped off.

"So what's you name then, Whorl wind?"

"How'd you know my nickname?"

"I didn't but it kinda suits you."

"My names Wolf, Li Wolf."

"I'm Yukito, but if your going to Tomoeda Elementary. You'll have to call me Kinomoto-sensei."

"Sure and you can just call me Li-kun."

"So where have you come from Li-kun?"

"Hong Kong. There's me, my otousan, Okaasan and Oneesan."

"So what made your family chose Tomoeda then?"

"Well…" wolf began when he felt his sister fast approaching. "You little gaki, wait till we get to school." Nade yelled growing level with both of them. "Well, Kinomoto-sensei, this is my sister, Li Nade." Wolf said as they arrived at the school gates.

"Welcome to Tomoeda elementary, Li-san." Yukito said getting off his bike as Nade got off of hers. "A…Arigato, Kinomoto sensei." Nade replied as she, Wolf and Yukito walked towards the school office. They went through the large double doors and Yukito stuck his head through the office door. "Ohayo Rika-san, you have two new students here." He said to a long red/brown haired woman who sat at the desk. "Arigato Yukito-san. That must be the Li children. Well you can take Li Nadeshiko. As she is in your class." Rika said handing Nade's file to Yukito. "Okay, this way Li-san." Yukito said and he and Nade walked off. Wolf stood reading the notes when Rika came out holding Wolf's file. "Well then. You must be in my husband's then ne?" Rika said and beckoned the confused boy to follow her. She stood outside the door of class 2, 2 and she knocked on the door. A tall man came out of the classroom, which resounded with the chattering of the other students. "Ohayo again, Yoshi-kun." Rika said as the teacher closed the door so that the students wouldn't spy them making out in the corridor. Wolf had his eyes pinned on the floor as he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Oh, you must be the new student. I'm Terada- sensei. Come in please." The man said after giving Rika another kiss as she walked back to the office. Terada-sensei once again opened the door and said "Minna san we have a new pupil in today. Come in."

Wolf came in and turned to face the front of the class as Terada-sensei wrote his name on the board behind him. Yoshi Yuki turned back to the class and announced "Minna san say a warm welcome to Li Fujitaka Lang. He and his family have just moved here from china".

"Ano… Sensei, I'm afraid you've got that wrong." Wolf said looking up at Yoshi Yuki. "Really? Let's see, my Chinese is a little fuzzy." Terada-sensei said peering back at the file Rika had given him. "Iie sensei it's nothing to do with the Chinese its just that I'm called Wolf not Lang". Wolf politely corrected him.

"So it's Li Fajitaka Wolf then not Lang."

"Yes sir"

"Ah, I see thank you Li that was very helpful. Now why don't you tell us about your self?"

"Sure. Hi, my name is Li Fajitaka Wolf. I am thirteen years old. I lived in Hong Kong all my life and I am fluent in Japanese, Chinese and English. I enjoy maths and soccer." Wolf said and then gave a small bow. "Alright then Li, why don't you take a seat second from the back near the window?" Wolf walked up to the seat and sat in front of a brown haired girl, who was wearing a pair of shade over her eyes. Wolf turned on the computer and saw he had a lot of messages ranging from a welcome massage from Terada-sensei to messages from people in the class. On such massage said 'hey there Wolfy, I'm Krana Sebeana. Welcome to TE. Look to your right.' Wolf raised an eyebrow and then looked to see a blonde haired girl waving at him in a way that made him feel rather uncomfortable. He sent a message back which read 'Konnichi wa Krana-san. Not to be rude but can you not call me Wolf/Wolfy. My name is Li-san until I say otherwise.' He then looked at the last message, which read 'ohayo Li-san, welcome to Tomoeda Elementary' and at the bottom if was signed 'Mia shadow walker'. This confused Wolf. This girl was the only person who had not attempted to call him Wolf. Plus she had not given any clue to who she was. This made Wolf curious, he liked a mystery and he wanted to know exactly who this shadow walker was.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my sequal. Please R+R. When i get 5 reviews i will post the next chapter.

Ookami Chosha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mia**

Over the next few weeks Wolf grew in popularity through out the school and he gained a lot of friends and many fan girls due to his abilities in soccer and athletics. This however did not concern Wolf as he was not one to crave popularity. But peace on the other hand Wolf did want, he also wanted to know who 'shadow walker' was. At first he thought it could be her surname but that idea went down the plug hole with in the first week. As he knew that she was in his class and had not heard any name that sounded remotely like 'shadow walker'. So instead he decided to find out another way. Now Would was very good with computers, thanks to his aunt Fanren, who was a computer programmer and technician. So he decided to put the skills that Fanren had given him and hacked into the schools computer mainframe. He also applied a piece of software called 'pass buster' that Fanren had created just for him. He was soon in and was able to access the student files for his class. Luckily 'pass buster' also leaves no trace of a hacker meaning Wolf couldn't get caught. He scanned through to the last name on the list which read 'Seguchi, Mia'. He clicked on the name and the picture and information popped up. Wolf realised that the girl he had been looking for had been right behind him all that time. he then clicked off to eh site and removed the software. He then opened up his work just in time for Terada-sensei coming up the row. The bell rang for the lunch period and Wolf and the group of friends he had made went to get lunch.

Mia Seguchi sat once again under the cherry tree shaded from the Japanese heat.

"so that's why you call your self Shadow walker." Wolf said stepping under the low hanging boughs of the tree. "And who might you be?" Mia asked not looking up from her book. "Li Wolf and you are Seguchi Mai." Wolf replied kneeling in front of her.

"Wolf." Mia said with a small smile "Lang in Chinese, Ookami in Japanese so do you howl?" Wolf chuckled shaking his head and said, "No, I don't howl. I…" He was interrupted by one of the other boys shouting. "Moe Li-san, come on leave the geek girl alone." This made Wolf growl with anger and Mia said, "You better go." Wolf stood up cursing in Chinese. "I'll be back in a minute." Wolf said and walked away. The next thing Mia heard shocked her as she heard Wolf yelling at the boys saying that he was being rude and "Bloody inconsiderate of other people's feelings." Then Wolf said that he would not be coming to play soccer as he was busy talking to a friend. "I thought you said you didn't howl." Mia said as Wolf once again knelt in front of her. She heard him chuckle again and she began to wonder 'who is this boy and why is he being so nice to me'.

"No that wasn't me howling, that was my bark." Wolf said snapping Mia out of her reverie. "So is your bark worse than your bite?" Mia asked starting to enjoy his company and laughed a little. "Not sure, never really bitten anyone before, but if he calls you 'geek girl' again I'll be bloody tempted." Wolf said and then asked. "What's that you are reading?" Mia laughed and handed him the book. "Tales of the card captors." Wolf said.

"How'd you know? It's in Braille."

"I can read Braille. My friend Hulio from Hong Kong is blind and he taught me."

"Oh, have you read the book before?"

"Yep. Plus my mum says she used to know the woman who wrote it."

"Sugoi, that's pretty cool Li-san." Mia said as Wolf handed her back the book. They continued to talk until the bell signalling the end of lunch went off. "Well I'll see you in class then Li-san." Mia said putting the book back into her bag. "Please call me Wolf." Wolf said putting a hand out to help her up. Mai could tell he was waiting for her so she took his hand and Wolf helped her to her feet. "Arigatou W… doesn't everyone call you Li-san though?" she asked nervously. "Yes but you're not everyone. You are my friend, Mia-san." Wolf replied before kissing her hand and then ran away. Mia was left rather stunned. She had just spent her whole lunch time with the most desirable boy in the year and he had kissed her hand while telling her to call him by his name. she was walking along in a rather dreamy state when she felt someone grab her hair. Before she knew it was down on the ground being kicked in the stomach by one person and punched by someone else. She could hear the girl kicking her shouting "I can't believe you thought you'd get away with that. Don't you know only cool girls get cute boys and Li-san is way out of your league." Tears stung the corners of Mia's eyes but she would not cry. She shouted back. "Wolf likes me. Leave me alone." Or rather she tried to shout but it came out no more than a whisper as the shouting girl kicked her one last time. at that point Mia's mind went black and she let go of her control over her eyes and the tears started to flow.

Wolf sat in class waiting for the bell signalling the end of the school day to go. He needed to find Mia. She had not turned up for their lessons and he was slightly worried. He heard Angelina and her cronies laughing saying that they had dealt it to someone good and that 'she' wouldn't be trying 'it' again. This made Wolf slightly worried as he knew that Angelina had seen him and Mia talking and laughing.

'would they really do that' he thought as the bell sounded. He walked along the corridor and heard "Li-san, oh my god. There he is."

"Oh shit." Wolf said and started to run up the stairs pushing the doors inwards in attempt to stop the girls following him. He got to the roof and rested against the fence having thought he had lost all the fan girls. However he was wrong. Someone has thought out his plan. "Well Li-san looks like it's just you and me." Angelina said walking up to Wolf, who was backed completely into a corner. She ran a false finger nailed finger across his cheek. "Kuso." Wolf snapped pushing her hand away and flipping over her head. "You've got nowhere to go Li-san. The doors locked." Angelina said walking towards him brandishing the key before slipping it down her top. "Oh, kami. What ever will I do? I'm stuck with a complete yariman." Wolf said in mock fright and then laughed saying "I know. I could always jump." He then ran full speed towards the gate and silently summoned the 'jump' card. He the launched himself over the fence and into the nearest tree. Angelina ran to the fence screaming. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Wolf looked at her and laughing and yelled back. "What does it look like? I'm getting the hell away from you." Wolf shimmied down the tree and landed on the ground. He then ran full speed into the open grounds. There was no sign of Mia yet. "Mia! Mia-san! Mia-chan, where are you?" Wolf continued to shout. There was no answer so Wolf headed for the cherry tree that he and Mia talked under that afternoon. As he approached the tree he saw a small huddled figure underneath the tree and the person was crying.

"Mia-chan. Is that you? Are you alright?" Mia looked up hearing concern in Wolf's voice. She heard Wolf gasp and ran over. The grass rustling under his feet as he ran towards her. "Mia-chan? What happened? Who did this to you? Cos I very much doubt that you did it yourself." Wolf said helping Mia to her feet. Her hands were cut and her knees gashed. She also had bruising around her eye and a bust lip. "A… A… Angelina and B…Be…Be…" Mia stuttered through her sobs. "Bella?" Wolf offered. "Come on. my house isn't far from here. So we'll get you cleaned up." Wolf took Mia's hand gently and dragged her out from under the cover of the cherry blossom tree. Luckily he had not brought his skateboard to school that morning. He had 'borrowed' Nade's bike, which he mounted at the gates. "Sit on the seat and hold on." Wolf said and Mia wrapped her arms around his waist. Wolf felt heat rising to his face.

'what the hells going on?' he thought 'what am I blushing for? Baka.' He pedalled as fast as he could down the cherry blossom lane, past the yellow house and on towards his own house. Or rather mansion. He cycled round towards the gate, ringing the bike bell. An old gardener swung the large, black iron gates open as Wold speed through them. "Afternoon Wolf-sama." He said as Wolf ground the bike to a stop and let Mia off before getting off himself. "Hi Ishan-kun." Wolf replied. "Is Okaa-san or Otou-san in?"

"Li Sakura-sama is in as is Li Nadeshiko-sama."

"Arigatou Ishan-kun."

"You're welcome Wolf-sama." Wolf opened the front door and some maids walked past and said "Welcome home Wolf-sama." Wolf smiled taking off his shoes and slipping on his slippers. Mia took off her shoes as well as Wolf handed her a pair of pink guest slippers. As Mia put them on Wolf yelled "Tadaima."

"Wolf you are late. Where have you…" the voice started as a tall woman with long honey dew brown hair and bright emerald eyes walked out into the hall. Mia noticed she had a very kind voice. "Sorry Okaasan." Wolf said but he was cut off when Sakura said.

"What on earth happened here?"

"Okaa-san, this is Mia. She is one of my friends from school."

"hello. Please to meet you Li-san." Mai said in a polite but very nervous voice.

"Hello to you, Mia-san. Come, let's get you cleaned up. Wolf can you go and get a bowl of warm water, a cloth and the first aid kit." Sakura said taking Mia's hand gently and leading her into the living room. Mia heard Wolf pad his way over the soft carpet and heard a long shout of 'Hooee'. Sakura chuckled and then looked at Mai. Her dark brown hair covered her glasses but Sakura could see that she had been crying. May be not since Wolf had found her but before that certainly. Mia's eyes were hidden behind the dark glasses she wore which confused Sakura some.

"So tell me Mia, how did you meet my son?" Sakura asked.

It was a simple enough question and Sakura's magical senses were working over time. She had heard from Eriol of a strange disturbance in Tomoeda and Sakura was keen to find the source. "I was sitting under the cherry blossom tree at lunch and Wolf came over to talk to me. He even shouted at one of the boys calling me a geek girl."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Because I'm smart but normally the call me the geek freak."

"That's horrible. I don't think you are a freak. Why do they call you that?"

"Because I am blind." Mia said as tears began to stain her cheeks again. She was then slightly surprised to feel a pair of gently arms encircle her like a mother would their child. "Arigatou Li-san." Mia said as Sakura pulled back. "You're welcome Mia-san and please call me Sakura." She said brushing Mia's hair out of her face. Mia then heard the sloshing of water signalling Wolf's return. "Daijobu desu ka Wolf?" she asked remembering him yelling. "Yes Wolf, what happened? Living up to your nickname were you?" Sakura added slyly making Wolf turn pink.

"Well, I … uh…slipped." Wolf said trying not to get more embarrassed than he already was. "Slipped? How?" Sakura watching her son become redder and redder.

"The whorl wind slipped on cooks nice clean, WET floor." A new voice said. This voice had a slightly lower pitch than Wolf's but still sounded a lot like him. Mai could only assume that he was Wolf's father. Here suspicions were confined when Wolf let out a moan saying. "Otou-san. You're embarrassing me." Syaoran chuckled hearing his son sound a lot like him. Syaoran walked into the room, ruffled his son's hair and kissed Sakura. "How was work, love?" Sakura asked kissing him back before turning back too Mia. "As boring as hell. I had about three calls from Okaa-san asking how Nade and Wolf were among other things." At the last he wiggled his eyebrows making Sakura giggle and Wolf groaned. "And who is this pretty young lady? Wolf you haven't got a girl friend already have you?" Wolf was sitting next to Mia cleaning the dirt out of her cuts and at this he went bright red. "Now what does that remind me of?" Sakura asked and then laughed while whispering what had happened to Mia. Wolf was sitting like a miniature Syaoran, both of them beetroot faced.

"My name is Mia, Seguchi Mia." Mia said smiling as much as she could what with the pain in her hands and knees. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Seguchi-san. I'm Li Syaoran, Wolf's otousan. You can call me Syaoran." Syaoran said. They finished cleaning Mia up then she and Wolf went up to Wolf's room. "What's your room like?" Mia asked as wolf lead her through the door. "Well it's square and looks like the inside of a solid blue box, with blue furniture." Wolf replied leading her to the blue bed. Mia giggled once again before adding. "I guess blue is your favourite colour ne?" Wolf chuckled as well seeing that Mia dispite having plasters all on her hands and knees, she was smiling. "How about some music?" Wolf asked. Mia nodded her head and Wolf switched on a random CD. The music started while he and Mia chatted away.

Hye hope you liked the new chapter. Again i'll need 5 reviews before i put up the next chapter. Named "New friends", Enjoy. Thanx again

Ookami Chosha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

**Chapter 3: New friends**

Next day Wolf, Nade and Syaoran went to pick Mia up. Syaoran and Wolf had dropped her off the previous day and had promised to pick her up early next morning. Syaoran stopped in front of a yellow house five minutes away from their own. "Alright kids, this is your stop. See you lot after school." Syaoran said as the three teens bundled out of the car. "Arigatou 'tou-san." Nade and Wolf said then Mia gave a small bow and added "Arigatou Li-sensei."

"Syaoran, Mia. Just call me Syaoran." Syaoran replied with a chuckle as the three teens went on their way. Syaoran watched them go round into the Sakura tree road then as soon as they were out of sight, he too got out of the car. He walked just round the corner to see Wolf almost collide with a man with glasses and grey/silver hair. "Gomen nesai Kinomoto sensei." Wolf said as another man came out again with a young girl about eighteen years old with two lunches in her hands. "See you later Yuki, bye Kura." Syaoran heard the man say. "Bye dad, bye dad." The girl said giving both a kiss before skating away. "Bye Koishii." Yuki said giving the other man a kiss before turning to the three teens. "Well shall we be off?" Syaoran watched as the four of them walked away.

He was just about to turn the corner when the man turned to face him. He gave a polite nod leaving the way he had come. Syaoran was stunned; he had just seen two men he had not seen in fifteen years. He walked back to the car and sat on the bonnet staring up at the house. 'It's been years since I last saw this place.' Syaoran thought a smile coming to his face as a clear memory came swimming back:

Flashback

'Bing bong, bing bong.' The doorbell rang as an eighteen-year-old Syaoran stood by the door dressed in a black tuxedo with one of Tomoyo's limos behind him. "Hai, Hai. I'm coming." Came the voice of Mr Kinomoto as he made to unlock the door. "Konban wa Syaoran." Fujitaka said beckoning Syaoran in. "Konban wa Fujitaka. Is Sakura ready yet?" Syaoran asked. Fujitaka was about to answer when they heard a cough behind them. Sonomi and Tomoyo stood at the bottom of the stairs. Tomoyo was dressed in an elegant blue gown with a blue lace veil coming from the back. "Konban wa Tomoyo, Daidojii-san." Syaoran said with a bow. Both woman bowed back and then stepped to the side to revile Sakura. Her beautiful auburn hair in a high ponytail and she was wearing a long forest green dress which was sleeveless and had thin straps at the back which criss-crossed down to the small of her back. "Konban wa Syaoran." Sakura said making him go weak at the knees. Sakura giggled at Syaoran as he stood slack jawed and in awe.

End of Flashback

"That was such a perfect evening." Syaoran said to himself as he began to get back into his car. He gave one last look at the old house before powering off down the road to work.

"Well see you later squirt." Nade said walking off to her classroom. "She's a royal pain sometimes." Wolf said as he and Mia walked through the playground. Mia giggled loving the fact that she had someone to talk to. She and Wolf kept walking with a few of Wolf's friends coming up to join them. Most smiled thinking that there was a good chance that Mia would become Wolf's girlfriend soon. None of them really disliked Mia; they only acted like it because of all the girls. They all began to ask Mia questions about herself and how she ended up with a black eye, which you could just see under her new pair of shades, which her parents had brought her the previous evening after her others were broken. They all continued to walk until they grew level with Angelina, Sabena and Bella. Wolf slipped a hand gently round Mia's as he saw her tense up.

"It's fine, no one is going to bother you while I'm around and they would be a baka to even try." Wolf said then flashed a death glare, which could rival his fathers own, towards his three fan girls. They all went up to the classroom to see the seating had changed although wolf was still in front of Mia. The desks had been doubled up but neither wolf nor Mia had a person sitting beside them. The end of the day came quickly enough with Wolf having soccer practice and Mia having computer club. "Meet me by the Sakura tree." Wolf had said before sprinting off to the soccer pitch. Mia was really the only one in the computer club and she had decided to see if she could find out more about the family of her new friend. She plugged in her headphones on her especially equipped computer and typed in 'Li, Hong Kong' into mega search. 'Li clan of China. Current Leader Li Syaoran, married age eighteen to eighteen year old Kinomoto Sakura.' The computer said through the headphones. Soon Mia left to go down to wait by the cheery tree. She had got three feet away when Angelina, Sabena and Bella jumped in front of her each wearing a smirk. "I thought I told you to not go near Li-kun again." Angelina said in a smug I'm-so-superior voice. The three girls started towards Mia when a soccer ball sailed towards them and Mia caught it on her chest and sent it back. "Nice pass Seguchi-san." Yamizaki Chaziko said. He had reddish brown hair and brown eyes and was great at telling stories, which he often wrote down. "Arigatou Yamizaki-kun. Ano where is Wolf-kun?" Mia replied pushing passed the three fan girls to speak with Chaziko.

"He's just coming. He's just …" Chaz started when Wolf appeared with a group of fan girls on his heels. "Konnichi wa Mia-chan." Wolf said taking her in a large hug as he had done that morning. He had asked Mia if he could greet her that way and she'd agreed. The weeks and months went by with Wolf's 14th Birthday drawing ever nearer. Nothing had really occurred during the last two months except for Wolf letting Mia know about his family heritage and that his father was the head of the Li clan of China. This of course Mia already knew but had not mentioned. Syaoran dropped the three teens off as usual and then made his way home to spend dome much needed day with Sakura. She had been slightly sick lately and both she and Syaoran were hopping that she was pregnant again as all the signs were right. Mia and Wolf arrived at class ten minutes before the bell greeting Rika, Terada-sensei and Kinomoto-sensei on their way in.

"Ohayo Li-san, ohayo Seguchi-san." Yoshi Yuki said coming in as Mia switched on all the computers while Wolf wrote the dates on the board. "Now. You two are the only ones here due to the trip to Kyoto this week so I have organised some fun activities for you and the first is to show our two new students around the school. Kinomoto-san, Hintomo-san you may come in now." Yoshi Yuki said. With that a young girl and boy cam in and faced Mia and Wolf. "Hey I'm Li Wolf and this is my friend Seguchi Mia." Wolf said and Mia smiled and gave a small bow. "I'm Kinomoto Shinji." Said the boy returning Mia's gesture. "And I'm Hintomo Alara." The girl said shaking both of their hands. Shinji was slightly taller than Wolf with long tied back silver hair, piercing blue eyes, which were currently hidden by square reading glasses. He had his right ear pierced and was currently dressed (since it was a trip week) in a brown t-shirt, slacks and a trench coat. Alara had peroxide blonde hair in a bob cut. She was the same height as Mia with dark blue eyes. She also wore a trench coat but it was black with black blouse, short skirt also black with black lipstick and purple eye shadow. The morning was very pleasant with all four teens talking and Mia and Wolf showing their two new friends around the school. During lunch, they had a picnic in the classrooms with Yoshi Yuki and Rika and afterward Shinji, Wolf and Yoshi Yuki played some soccer. By the end of the week, all four were on first name basis. They had done everything from paying Soccer with the teachers to going to Tokyo tower and getting Yoshi Yuki to shout his love for Rika from the highest point, which caused him to look a complete fool. When everyone came back, Shinji and Alara were introduced to the rest of the class. People introduced themselves at break and lunch which included Alara being asked to join Angelina to which Alara less than politely replied 'no' and walked off to join Wolf, Shinji and Mia. The next week on the Saturday was Wolf's fourteenth birthday and on the Friday Wolf asked Shinji, Mia and Alara. "I'm sorry Wolf. I can't." Shinji said rather glumly. "My dads say that we have this big family reunion thing tomorrow and I've got to go."

"Your dads?" Alara asked with interest. "Yeah, my dads are gay. Not that you could really tell unless you see them." Shinji said half not bothered half concerned as to his new friend's reactions. Wolf was the first to speak.

"That's kinda cool Shinji. My uncles are gay too. Though I've never met them before."

"So you're not freaked by it?" Shinji asked.

"Hell no. right girls?"

"That's right." Mia said.

"Hell yeah. That's cool. Plus gay guys have the best fashion sense." Alara added. Shinji smiled and then frowned. "I still wish I could come to your place tough."

"Well even if you can't come just now ask if you can come later in the day because knowing how my mum can talk. We'll be there all night." Wolf said laughing out loud. It was settled then Shinji would ask his dads if he could visit Wolf's in the late afternoon.

Hope you enjoyed that. Remember 5 reviews and i'll put up a new chapter. Next chappy "Family and a glimpse at the world" Enjoy

Ookami Chosha


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

**Chapter 4:**** Family and a glimpse at the world**

Saturday dawned bright, clear and beautifully warm. Wolf woke with the sun streaming into his eyes through a crack in his bright blue curtains. He woke long before his alarm rang to hear Sakura humming in the kitchen. "Ohayo Wolf. Happy birthday." Sakura said handing a maid a list. "Ohayo Okaa-san. Arigatou." Wolf replied. He couldn't wait to see his relatives later that morning. Syaoran was going to get Mia and Alara once Wolf was dressed. Wolf still hadn't found out if Shinji was able to come. "Otou-san Yukito?" Shinji asked. "Is something wrong Shinji?" Yukito answered as he turned the car into the school Lane. Touya sat in the passenger seat while Kura sat beside Shinji in the back seats. "Not really, but can I go to Wolf's house later on?" Shinji asked looking out of the window to the school. "Well chibi. We'll have to see. Who is this Wolf boy anyway? Touya said. "He's a Chinese boy called Li Wolf. It's his birthday and he said since I can't join him this morning then I could maybe join them later." Shinji explained not realising that they were now pulling into the long gravel drive of a large mansion. "I tell you what chibi. You stay here until say two o'clock and get to know your auntie, uncle and older cousin. Then at two o'clock I'll take you to Wolf's house." Touya said kneeling down in front of his son. "Ok. Arigatou 'tou-san Touya." Shinji said giving Touya a hug and then Yukito one too. "You love seeing him smile like that, don't you To-ya." Yukito said kissing him as Shinji and Kura grabbed some things from the car. "I sure do Koishii because his smile is exactly like yours." Touya replied after the kiss had finished. They all walked up the front stairs and rang the bell. "Ohayo gozaimasu, can I … Touya, Yukito how have you been?" Sakura asked lunching herself at the two men as soon as she had the door open properly. "Ohayo squirt. I can't really call you that now can I?" Touya said returning the hug. Sakura beckoned them all in giving each a hug.

"Syaoran, kids. Touya, Yukito and your cousins are here." Sakura called walking into the sun room were Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka, Sonomi and all of Sakura and Syaoran's close friends were gathered. Nade walked in with Syaoran behind her. Everyone said hello and said how much Nade had grown and how beautiful she had become. Tomoyo had already wiped out her camera and was taping to her hearts content. "Come on Whorl wind." Syaoran yelled through the door. Wolf came running full pelt into the sun room to collide full force with Shinji. "Hooee, oof." Wolf exclaimed as Shinji also let out. "Oh that hurt." They then both saw who they had bumped into. "Shinji, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come till this afternoon." Wolf said getting to his feet then helping Shinji up as well. "I'm here supposedly to see my auntie and the rest of my relatives. Along with some friends."

"Well Shinji, Wolf is your cousin. And Wolf there is some people I want you and Nadeshiko to meet. Though some I believe you already know." Sakura said leading him further into the room. "Mr Kinomoto, what are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked. "This is your uncles Touya and Yukito, also you cousins Sakura and Shinji."

"Way cool." Wolf exclaimed high fiveing Shinji then giving Kura, Touya and Yukito a hug, then he was introduced to Tomoyo and Eriol as well as Rika, Yoshi Yuki, Chiharu, Yamizaki, Noako, Duo and all their children. Last but not least they were introduced to Fujitaka, who had tears in his eyes. Not only was he seeing his daughter and son-in-law for the first time in fifteen years but he was also able to meet his grandson and granddaughter which none of them had met or heard much about until that moment. He had already given Nade a hug then bent down to look at Wolf. He couldn't believe how much like Syaoran the boy looked though he had the bright beautiful emerald eyes of Sakura. "Ohayo grandfather." Wolf said and hugged Fujitaka warmly. "Ohayo Wolf." Fajitaka replied giving into his tears to let them flow freely down his cheek once more. After a few minutes which included more hugs and tears, most of which came from Tomoyo. Wolf and Shinji managed to sneak away to get their swimming shorts on. once that was done they sped sown the stairs to the vast garden in which stood a large swimming pool which was now occupied with Syaoran and Eriol who had Sakura and Tomoyo on their shoulders, who were trying to knock each other off. It ended with both women going under at the same time. the adults then went to the sun lounges and left the pool to the kids. Shinji and Alara both dived in while Mia sat on the edge with Wolf. "Daijobu desu ka Mia-chan?" Wolf asked with concern. Mia smiled slightly loving it when he put –chan on the end of her name. "Iie, I'm not sure about going in the water, what if I go in too deep and I'll be climbing down the ladder to get in while the others jumped." Mia said before adding "Plus I can't swim."

"That's alright. You don't have to swim. The pool is all one level so you can't go to deep and if you want you can jump with me." Wolf replied. He watched as Mia's frown turned into a wide smile. "Ok." Mia said both getting to their feet. "So how do we… oh Wolf what are you doing?" Mia exclaimed as she felt herself being lifted up bridal style by Wolf. "Nothing. just put your arms round my neck, you trust me ne?"

"Hai, I trust you." Mai said before she felt like she was flying and then heard the resounding splash as they hit the water. They both laughed before realising that they were still standing. Wolf's hands on Mia's waist and Mia's arms round Wolf's neck. They both blushed deep red before pulling away. 'Oh kami-sama what was I thinking.' Mia thought while Wolf had the same thought running through his head.

"Kawaii." Tomoyo squealed snapping both teens out of their reverie. They then both looked in the others direction and laughed. Shinji, Alara, Mia and Wolf spent over three hour in the pool laughing and splashing and generally having fun. At around twelve o'clock Syaoran fired up the barbeque and soon the whole neighbour hood was filled with the capturing smells of chicken, sausages, burgers, kebabs and bacon. Shinji and Alara sat under a parasol near the pool with Yukito, Touya and Kura. The adults and Nade sat on the terrace near the still hot barbeque. Wolf sat with Mia on the branch in one of Wolf's favourite trees. It was a beautiful white cherry blossom who's boughs were big and strong enough for two people to sit in comfortably. They have had long since finished their food and had been talking for sometime when Mia mentioned something that she had been thinking about since she had first discovered his family's heritage. "Wolf, how long have we been friends?" she asked her hands fidgeting on her lap. "about…two and a half months why?" Wolf answered as he saw her hands still and her face redden with embarrassment. "Well… it's just… I'd like to know what you look like but I'd like to know in my own way if you know what I mean."

"Oh well I don't mind that but later I'd like to let you in on a secret of mine that apart from my close family no one else knows."

"ok but when should we… oh." Mia started when she felt Wolf lead he hand to her face and placed it on his cheek. She then put her other hand on his other cheek and began to trace every line on his face. She smiled to herself as one hand went to his hair and the other traced his lips which were creased in a gentle smile. She soon finished and sat back with a smile. "Thank you Wolf. Can I show you something?" she asked to which Wolf replied. "Yes." Mia reached up to her own face and removed the dark shades that covered her eyes. Her eyes were shut or looked like they were shut but they were scarred in many places. Mia was silent waiting for Wolf's reaction but none came. Mia began to cry when she felt wolf place a hand on her cheek and smudged away her tear before tracing her eyelids before saying "You still look good to me." Mia smiled and they hugged each other before Mia slipped her shades back over her eyes. The rest of the day was spent playing games in and out of the pool. At about six o'clock Tomoyo, Eriol and everyone but Mia returned home with Yukito, Touya, Shinji and Kura giving Alara a lift back to her house. Mia and Wolf had gone up to wolf's room and had chatter more before Wolf came to the secret he was talking of earlier. "Mia do you remember that book you were reading the day we met?" Wolf asked.

"Yes. It was my copy of 'Tales of the Cardcaptor.' Why?"

"Do you think it could ever be true?"

"Magic you mean? Yes I think it is real after all I met you, Shinji and Alara didn't I?"

"Well, it is real. My family on my father's side, the Li-clan, are descendants of the magician Clow Reed and my mother is the current owner of the 'Sakura cards'."

"They're mentioned in that book."

"Yes that's because the book is about my mother and my father, how they met, everything."

"so do you have magic Wolf?"

"Hai, I wanted to tell you because of how close we've become."

"Arigatou Wolf, I want to keep this secret and I will keep it as long as I can."

"Yeah but I want to show you what I can do?"

"How?"

"There's a spell that I was taught by my grandmother known as 'truth sight'."

"What does it do?"

"It lets you see the world through someone else eyes for example mine. Do you mind if I try it?"

"Iie, I would love to experience magic."

"Ok." Wolf said leading her to the middle of the room before lighting a candle and switching off the light. "The spell won't really start till tomorrow morning. Are you sure you don't mind?" Mia smiled and nodded crossing her legs in front of her. Wolf put the candle in front of her telling her to relax before going behind her and covering her eyes with his hands. Then he began to chant: "The earth has beauty on the ground and in skies; I know them so you can now use my eyes, so you can see this beauty as well, now as I use the truth sight spell."

Mia woke next morning felling oddly safe and warm. She then remembered she was going out with Wolf for the day to see if the spell had worked. Mia opened her curtains to not only feel the sun on her face but see the most amazing sight. Wolf stood in his garden with his father both bare chest working with swords doing, well, practice drills. 'so this is what he meant by seeing through his eyes.' Mia thought as she saw Wolf collapse on the ground, his chest heaving. She was seeing what he was doing and seeing in her mind. Right no though her mind kept wondering to Wolf's chest again. She snapped the curtains shut breaking the thought. 'what are you thinking girl.' Mia thought 'he's you friend, your real good friend... who you have a crush on… no, no don't think that.' Mia thought about two seconds before she thought 'oh hell, I really do like Wolf especially when he calls me 'Mia-chan'.' Mia giggled going red. "Mia, your friend wolf is here." Her mother called. Mai quickly grabbed the outfit her and her mother had lay on the bed the night before and get changed. "Arigatou Okaa-san, Ittakemasu otou-san." She yelled making it to the door and pulling it open. Wolf stood a clear smile on his face as he took Mia in a hug as usual. "So you ready to go?" Wolf asked taking her hand to lead her to Syaoran's car. "Yep and I think that spell worked." Mia whispered and told Wolf about what she saw. Wolf's face went red at this never thinking the spell could be that strong to show something that had happened two or three hours previously. They arrived at the school and Syaoran let them out. "Have fun today you two." Syaoran said and smiled to see that they were holding hands. The two teens made their way at a slow pace toward penguin park. They sat on the swings a while with Mia for once not just taking in the smells and the sounds but also the sights as well thanks to the spell. They had great fun that day. Mia seeing just what Wolf meant by the world's beauty. They visited the shrine and the Sakura tree by which Wolf knew his father had proposed to his mother. Wolf also spoke of his family in Hong Kong. They sat and thought both coming to the same conclusion 'I'm falling in love with my best friend.'

Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter will be updating the same as before when i get 5 reviews so R+R if can. Watch out for the new chapter soon "Operation and Attack"

Ookami Chosha


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

I know i said 5 reviews and id put up this chapter but i relly wanted to put this one up so here it is enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Operation And Attack**

Days faded into weeks, weeks faded into months and the four friends were more or less inseparable. Wolf and Mia continued to keep their 'magical' secret between them and the two were always at Wolf's house. Things had been great with wolf and Nade receiving the news that they were going to have a new baby brother or sister in about seven months. One morning about two months after the truth sight spell had been used Mia didn't turn up for school. Wolf, Shinji and Alara were all rather worried as they usually walk from the gap in the sakura tree lane to the school together but she hadn't shown her face all day. Wolf arrived home with a troubled look on his face which concerned Syaoran and Sakura. "Hey Whorl wind, what's up kid?" Syaoran asked sitting beside Wolf who was currently flopped on his bed clutching his hair. "It's Mia she wasn't at school today and I'm worried about her." Wolf said draping his arm over his eyes. Syaoran nodded before getting up and saying "Well then why don't you go see if she is ok?" with that he left the room and his son to his thoughts. Within five minutes Wolf came charging down the stairs and out the door shouting. "I'm going to see Mia." He jumped onto the car which was waiting for him and gave the directions to the driver.

Mia sat on her bed brushing her fingers over an embossed picture of herself, Wolf, Shinji and Alara. 'Will they still be as close to me after this happens?' she thought. She mostly traced over Wolf's face and it is while she was doing so she heard her door softly open. She gasped feeling someone hug her from behind and felt the warm enveloping arms of Wolf pull her in tight. He had never hugged her like this before which surprised he but settled her nerves. No words were spoken as the two very close friends sat together Mia shedding silent tears. "Daijobu desu ka, mia-chan?" Wolf asked resting his chin on her shoulder from behind. He knew she liked him calling her that and he loved calling her it too. "What would you say if I got my eyesight back?" Mia asked.

"Nothing." Came Wolf's immediate reply. It didn't matter to him if she was blind or if she could see. She was still the same person and he told her so. "But I'd still like to be able to do things I have been, like holding your hand… to guide you and stuff like that." Wolf added with a shy smile and a rather flushed face. "I hope you'd say that cos I like it when you do those things." Mia replied going red and shy as well. "I'm going to hospital tomorrow and mum and dad say that the operation will give me my sight back but I'm scared to go through with it. I've been blind for eleven years now ever since my biological parents died in a car crash, which cost me my eyesight when I was three." Mia said leaning back slightly into Wolf's chest. "I didn't know you were adopted. That's like my cousin Kura. She was adopted by my Uncle Yukito and Uncle Touya." Wolf said. "So when do you go in for your operation?"

"We leave here at ten am. My surgery is set for twelve. Why?"

"Because if you'll let me, I want to be there."

"Honto?" Mia asked turning on her knees to face him.

"Honto Mia-chan."

"Arigatou Wolf. Arigatou!" Mia exclaimed flinging her arms round Wolf's neck in a hug. The force of which sent the two teens tumbling backwards onto the floor with a thud. Laughing the two rolled away from each other and got to their feet just as Mia's mother came into the room. "Konban wa Mia, Konban wa Li-san. Mia dear you have surgery tomorrow so I think it's time for Li to go home." She said pointing at her watch. "Hai okka-san, demo Wolf said he's going to see me before the surgery." Mia said as Wolf picked up his coat which lay on the bed and put it on. "Matashta Mia-chan. I'll be at the hospital at ten thirty okay?" Wolf said giving her a warm hug before making his way down the stairs to the front door. "Matashta Wolf." Mia replied giving him another hug at the door and shutting it behind him as his family car disappeared into the night.

Mia sat in her hospital bed in a pale blue hospital gown. It was about ten forty five and the nurse had went to fetch Wolf from the waiting area. The nurse had been helping Mia on with her gown and then had settled her in the bed. She has then went to put a needle which had the drip cable into the back of Mia's hand. "No. Don't… no… Wolf. Please I need Wolf." Mia had said her fear taking over. She had her hand over the embossed photo again when her door opened. "wolf is that you?" Mia asked and felt warm assuring hand of Wolf's close over her own. "Hai Mia-chan. I'm here Daijobu."

"Iie Wolf. I'm really scared and now I have to have this thing put in that back of my hand and I don't like needles.

"Daijobu Mia-chan. It feels like a little scratch that's all and then it's done. I had to get my tonsils out when I was six and I was terrified beyond belief."

"Honto, I still think it'll be sore. I'll probably scream."

"Honto and by the way she's done it already."

"Nani!"

"Hai, she did it while we were talking and she's put in the sedative and attached the drip."

"Oh, arigatou Wolf. Cos of you I didn't feel a thing."

"You're welcome. Now it's best you lie down cos that sedative will work fast. If you want I'll wait till you fall asleep." Wolf replied and Mia lay into her pillows. She nodded and smiled turning her head to the side to face him. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb as she dropped off to a deep sleep a smile on her face. When she was fully asleep he removed her shades placing them and the photo on the bedside table. Then he turned to head for the door and walked away. Mia sleeping soundly were she lay.

Wolf went outside the small private room to see Mia's parents, Sakura, Syaoran and the nurse talking about Mia. "She's fine. She has her young friend Wolf with her." The nurse said. "She'll be asleep soon." Wolf coughed and said "Mia's asleep. I have put her shades on her bedside table. She may want them later." There was silence then until Syaoran went and knelt by his son and said, "Well done Wolf. Now maybe we should get out of here, ne?"

"Iie. I made a silent promise with Mia that I'd be here when she woke up. I have to stay." Wolf replied glancing back at Mia's door suppressing a shiver. The truth was that was that Wolf hates hospitals (even after the many times he had been there). However at that moment was trying to be brave so Mia wouldn't be scared. Syaoran knew this and also knew what Wolf meant by a silent promise. Wolf had spoke to her in her mind and she had answered. He'd probably told her he'd stay with her and due to Li family blood and tradition he would be held to that promise. "Well I think you should go home kid. You look ill and tired." Mia's father said peering at Wolf.

"We are Li's Mr. Seguchi. We are held by tradition to keep silent promises but Wolf are you sure about this?" Sakura said. She always prided herself as a Li even though it was by marriage.

"hai 'kka-san. I want to stay." Wolf replied.

"May I make a suggestion." The nurse said receiving a nod from all present. "Wolf obviously wants to stay for Mia but I do think he could use some sleep so why don't I put a roll out futon in the room near the window and he can sleep while Mia's in surgery."

"Hai, I think that solves it and if your boss has any problem with it just tell them that you are doing a favour for the leader of the Li Clan of China." Syaoran said before muttering "About time that baka title did some good." So it was done, Wolf fell asleep on the futon just before they wheeled Mia away. Mia's surgery was to last one and a half hours and then she was to have bandages on for up to a week.

Mia woke two hours later her surgery to hear many people in her room. She had her eyes closed and was listening intently to what the people were saying. "It's amazing. Two hours and there is no marks; scaring nothing even the previous scars are gone." One voice said. "It is very strange but we still have no clue if the procedure worked." Another said. "May be we should do some tests to discover the origin of this phenomenon." A new voice added.

"Or maybe you could leave Mia alone and let her sleep. She was scared enough coming here." A voice announced. This voice was one she very much recognized. 'Wolf' Mia thought. 'He stayed. I thought I had dreamt it. But I didn't. He's here.' There was silence for a while then the first voice spoke again. "I believe you are right lad. Best not stress your friend out further. However, we will want her to stay here a while. To make sure the procedure worked and that there are no further complications." The door closed behind them and Mia felt two hands clasp her own before her embossed picture was set under her index finger. "I know you like this picture so I made sure it was with your shades. The bakas tried to chuck them away saying that you wouldn't need them demo I snagged them before they got the chance." Wolf said brushing a stray hand behind her ear. He had no idea she was awake but didn't mind as long as he could be there. "Arigatou Wolf." Mia replied with her eyes still closed. "What the… Hooee." Wolf exclaimed before falling backwards off his stool with a thump. Mia sat up letting out a rather girly giggle and peered down at her brown haired companion. 'Wait a sec. since when did I know he had brown hair?' mia thought blinking at Wolf's stunned face and then the rest of the room came into focus. Wolf then realized Mia had her eyes open and smiled nervously. "Wolf is anything wrong? Earth… to… Wolf." Mia said swinging her legs out from under the covers and getting out of the bed. She walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. She then placed the back of her hand on his forehead and then put it on her own. "nope you don't seem to have a fever. Hello is anyone in there?" Mia said the last part real slowly a grin coming to her lips. It was this which snapped Wolf back to his senses and he realized that she was teasing him. "You little witch." Wolf exclaimed sweeping Mia in a hug causing her to laugh like never before. They then spun each other round before they landed on the bed having exhausted themselves out. Wolf sat back down on his stool as Mia climbed back under her covers. "You know, Wolf. You look exactly like I pictured you except I had thought you may have had different colored eyes." Mia said looking at her friend from her seated position.

"Yeah I get my looks from my dad but my eyes from my mum. You've got eyes a bit like mine." Wolf replied.

"Honto? How come?"

"Well my eyes are the same colour as emeralds and your's are the same colour as sapphires."

"Oh, he he that's kind of cool, ne?"

"Hai, the doctors say they want you to stay a little longer because you healed so quickly"

"Yeah I heard demo I'll be alright, will you come and visit me, onegai,"

"They'll just have to try and stop me," Wolf finished with a chuckle when the door opened and a doctor stepped in. "Ah, Seguchi san your awake, how are you feeling", he said looking at her chart.

"Very well thank you doctor", Mia answered a non-too-happy look on her face.

"I understand you had quite an amazingly fast recovery, I just here to check your eyes and see that there were no complications. Would you mind waiting outside your man", the doctor finished a smile playing on his thin lips. 'I don't trust this guy' wolf thought looking at the doctor. He reminded Wolf of Mia's adoptive father, who he also didn't trust. The things that made Wolf distrust him most were the thick black shades over his eyes and his aura which was pitch black in colour. "Wolf, Onegai don't leave" Mai said in a half whimper, half whisper while taking a firm hold of Wolf's arm. He could tell she was scared and unnerved by the aura he was giving off but then again so was he. "Daijobu Mia chan I'm not going anywhere", He reassured her and reached for his wolf head key that now hung from his neck on a fine gold chain. This had been given to him by Mia as a birthday present. "Oh I think you will leave my lad unless you wish to seriously hurt", the man said removing his shades to reveal black voids were his eyes should have been. Wolf yanked his key from around his neck and held it out in front of him in the palm or his hand and started to chant:

"With Wolf's Howl and with Wolf's pride

let loose the inherited power inside

Clow and elemental magic combine

reveal the power that is mine

RELEASE."

Next minute Wolf felt something hit him knocking him senseless. The last thing he heard was Mia scream his name. Mia felt completely alone. Wolf lay on the floor barely conscious. He was just able to mutter "Don't look him in the face" before he passed out. "Wolf, Wolf onegai, wake up Wolf" Mia cried kneeling beside him.

"Baka child, he cannot help you, no one can save you know",

"Wolf, come on Sakura, Syaoran anyone help!"

"I am getting tired of your constant yelling you chibi gaki so this should shut you up" he yelled throwing a ball of the same black energy, which had knocked Wolf out, at Mia. The windows rattled and flew open as a tall figure in white with wings and long hair came through the window. The Ball sped toward Mia and as if by instinct Mia threw her hands forward as if to catch it. As her arms reached their full length a lilac shield appeared from her hand. The energy ball bounced off of it and back to where it originated as the winged man let loose a blue arrow shouting "demon be gone to whence you came". With that Mia's world went black.

Hope that wasn't too much of a cliffe for you. a new chappy will go up a.s.a.p. Next chapter "Yue and Hong Kong" Enjoy

Ookami Chosha


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters.

Chapter 6: Yue and Hong Kong

"I saw it with my own eyes mistress and do you feel it, her aura is very strong" Mia heard a voice say as she regained conscious. She opened her eyes to find herself laying on the futon with Wolf beside her. 'Oh Kami, nani am I doing' she thought her face going red. "I know nani you mean Yue, Mia has an incredible amount of power within her though she isn't trained in how to use it" another voice replied. This voice Mia knew 'that was Sakura, and where have I heard the name Yue before' Mia thought to herself as she silently made her way across the room to the open balcony window. There she saw a beautiful woman with long flowing auburn hair, sparkling emerald green eyes and a figure which was perfect right down to the slight baby bump which came with being 3 months pregnant. Facing her was what looked like a tall man with pale skin, piercing blue eyes, a piercing in his right ear, snow white wings and silver hair that reached and trailed the floor.

"I believe we have company Sakura san," Yue said turning to see Mia at the window. Sakura also turned to see the teen's stunned face. "Mia, oh arigato kami sama, you had us worried," Sakura said rushing forward to kneel in front of Mia. Her mouth hung open and her eyes held a mixture of confusion wonder and above all fear. "Daijobu Mia, he's gone now," Sakura said pulling the emotional girl into her arms in a motherly hug.

"Sakura, nani happened? where did he go and who is that?" Mia said very quickly and with the last question pointed at Yue.

"Hai 'kkasan, that's nani I'd like to know" Wolf complained rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. Next minute he was knocked backward by Mia globing him saying "Wolf you oke, you had me really worried there Mister"

"Itia, tia, tia, Mia chan you're squashing me, I...can't...breath"

"Gomen Wolf," Mia squeaked turning red before being swept into a warm hug by Wolf. After a few minutes spent by Sakura fussing over both Wolf and Mia to make sure they were alright she was able to answer their questions.

"You two were attacked by a person known as a 'power snatcher'. They are a group of magical people who make deals with those who are of the none magical community. These people labelled 'power brokers' use a sort of magical radar to find magical children, cause accidents to kill the child's family and then adopt the child. In return for doing this they will get riches and sometimes even powers of their own", Sakura explained.

"Meaning the power snatchers could get a hold of them". Wolf started before realising something, "matte, does that mean that Mia has magic too,"

"Hai, it was you once dormant magic that saved you Mia and we assume though we are not positive that your blindness was not caused in the crash which killed your family demo that someone knew you maybe a target and cast a spell on you to protect you," Sakura concluded.

"So these power snatchers are the ones who killed my family and my adoptive parents are power brokers. Demo why blind me how is that going to help?"

"Because the power snatchers drain people's powers through the eyes as it is commonly said that the eyes are the gateway to the soul and thus the gateway to ones magical powers",

"I see" Mia whispered

"Now because of nani has happened you will be staying with us from now on Mia. Finally I can answer your last question", Sakura answered and beckoned Yue forward. "This is Yue, the judge, guardian beast of the moon demo you know him under a somewhat different name, Yue if you will." Yue then wrapped his great wings around himself and the circle of clow shone beneath him. The light died down and the wings opened to reveal Yukito's smiling face. "U...uncle Yukito, your Yue", Wolf asked still not believing what was in front of him. "Hello Wolf, hello Mia, I hope my other self didn't startle you too much", Yukito said before Sakura ushered both males out the room saying that Mia needed to change and so did Wolf.

Ten minutes later Sakura, Wolf, Yukito and Mia met the rest of the gang in the waiting area. Shinji and Alara stood together, Alara clinging onto Shinji's arm. As soon as she saw Wolf and Mia she dropped his arm and ran to the two hugging them both while the two boys hi-fived each other. Alara then learned of her friend's gifts and started to talk about all the cool pictures she was going to take. Tomoyo then squealed saying that Alara was a girl after her own heart before wiping out her camcorder and focusing it one the group of four. "I think I'll call this one 'the new Cardcaptor groups first victory" Tomoyo said only to have the camcorder taken away from her by Eriol. "Tomoyo, koishii are you sure you should be doing that after all with a new group must come a new camera woman",

"Moe Eri-kun that was mean", Tomoyo said giving him her version of the puppy dog eyes before snatching her camcorder away and placing it in Alara's hand. "During Sakura and Syaoran's quests to find and change the Clow cards I filmed many of their adventures with a camcorder very similar to this one. Now I think it's your turn,"

"Arigato Hiiragizawa san, I'll make sure I get some good footage for you,"

"Now let us make our way home we have plenty to tell you lot and less time to tell you it in. Then it will be time for Alara to go home and you three to go to bed."

They arrived back at Sakura and Syaoran's mansion and headed for the summer room. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol told the teens anything and almost everything they knew from the Cardcaptoring days to the news of the power snatchers. "So nani now?" wolf asked no one in particular.

"We're not quite sure yet Wolf, we still need to discuss that and we'll tell you in the morning," Sakura said as the door bell rang signaling the arrival of Alara's parents. Shinji jumped up to see her to the door after she said goodnight to Mia and Wolf. The three were then bade goodnight after Wolf had been given a look saying 'leave grown up discussion'.

Mia tossed and turned in her four poster bed. She had tossed, turned, fluffed her pillows but still couldn't sleep. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she said allowed. Her head was buzzing what with all the stuff that had happened to her over the past five months or so. Mia sighed as thought after thought ran through her head. She thought of Wolf and how she did not want to see him hurt by the power snatchers but she also did not want him to leave. With that she got out of bed and padded out of the door and down the hall tracing the walls with her fingers. She had been over to the mansion so many times that she knew every single bump and groove in the wall of the corridor that lead to Wolf's room. She continued up the hall way until her finger tips met a familiar wall. She was just about to g on when she heard voices causing her to duck into a door way. It was Sakura and Syaoran.

"So that's everything arranged, next week then," Sakura said leaning her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Hai it's all arranged, I'm slightly worried though, I was hoping Wolf would not be involved in anything so dangerous, magic or otherwise."

"I know I hoped he would be able to live peacefully here demo he is strong and he has all of us to help him. Not to mention Mia, Shinji and Alara".

Syaoran chuckled at the thought of his son and his three friends. "You know koishii that bunch sure do remind me of you, me, Eriol and Tomoyo".

"Honto, doushite?" Sakura asked showing a hint of the once oblivious nature she had when she was younger. "Well, Shinji is a blue eyed boy with an air of mystery while Alara is a camera happy girl with a taste for adventure. I think that described Eriol and Tomoyo well enough don't you."

"I see nani you mean. Wolf is the kawaii chocolate hair Chinese boy who has grown up surrounded by magic his whole life, like you," Sakura said emphasising the word 'kawaii' causing Syaoran to blush.

"And Mia is the ever beautiful Japanese girl who is cast into the world of magic more or less without warning and who fights for what she believes in, like you" Syaoran concluded. Their conversation continues until they were out of Mia's earshot. As soon as they were out of sight Mia stepped out and continued all the while deep in thought, 'I can't believe Sakura and Syaoran see themselves in us, though I do see some of the same similarities'. She soon reached Wolf's room and knocking tentatively on the door she opened it. She looked around the room but Wolf was now where to be seen but the balcony door was open. A 'swish' sound, like that or a stick being used to cut through the air, came from outside. "Wolf is that you?" Mia said drawing back the fluttering dark blue curtains to peer into the still, dim morning air. There she was met with a sight similar to the one she saw while under the truth sight spell. Wolf moved across the balcony in graceful movements, sword in hand working in well practiced strokes. He wore black slacks, nothing more and his hair was slightly ruffled from sleep and the slight breeze. "Wolf?" Mia repeated making the boy stop in his steps to see who had come to see him so early. He started slightly when he saw Mia. She stood in the window, her hair also ruffled from sleep and a pajama suit which consisted of a small pair of shorts and a strappy top. "Mia, nani are you doing here this time in the morning, you should be resting"

"Gomen Wolf, I couldn't sleep and I'm kind of...well..."

"Nani?"

"Scared" Mia admitted as Wolf turning his sword back to his staff then to the key putting it back around his neck. He walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug as a few tears trickled down her face. "Diajobu, Mia chan everything is going to be fine so there's no need to be scared". They stood in each others embrace for 5 minutes before realising that Wolf still only had his slacks on. They jumped apart blushing while Wolf put on his t-shirt. "So how did you get to my room Mia this place is like a maze in the dark" Wolf asked sitting with his back against the wall. "I felt along the wall with my fingers, after being around here so often I now what the wall to you room feels like" Mia said before adding "Oh yeah I saw your okkasan and otousan come up the stairs and they were talking about you, me, Shinji and Alara," Mia said continuing to tell him all of what she had heard.

"Next week? Nani happens next week?" Wolf thought speaking aloud.

"Christmas break we finish school for Christmas next week!" Mia exclaimed excitement grabbing her. They continued to puzzle over what could possibly happen after they left school but came to nothing. Before they knew it they were both fast asleep side by side on Wolf's bed.

The morning light streamed through the open curtains. It streaked across Mia's face as she woke to find herself still in Wolf's bed but Wolf was no longer there. Mia got out of the bed and closing the door behind her made her way back to her own bedroom. She washed in the small bathroom which was beside her room and dressed in an old outfit of Nade's which she had been given by Sakura. She chose a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with the word "Vixen" on the front and a fox on the back. Mia then made her way down the hall towards the stairs. As she went she was greeted by the house staff as Mia sama. "Excuse me could you tell me were the family are this morning," she asked a maid who was opening the curtains in one of the spare rooms. "Of coarse Mia sama, the family are in the kitchen at the moment"

"Arigato" Mia said before jogging down the hall to the stairs down to the kitchen. Sakura and Nade were currently in the kitchen having breakfast when she arrived. "Ohayo Sakura, Nade where are Wolf and Syaoran?" Mia asked

"Ohayo Mia the boys are training in the dojo, Did you sleep well?" Sakura finished a knowing twinkle in her eye. Just then Syaoran and Wolf came through the back door in to the kitchen. "Ohayo minna," the two said before sitting down. The chef then served out a large breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, sausages with either a mug of coffee or glass of orange juice.

Soon everyone was finished and back in the summer room like the day before, Everyone who was present the day before came back and they continued the discussion. "Oke minna so this is nani we have decided to do. Next week after everyone breaks up for Christmas we are all going to go to Hong Kong so that Mia and Shinji can have some proper training at the Li manor. Alara you may also be able to have some training lessons from Li Meiling Syaoran's cousin" Sakura explained.

"Okkasan does that mean that I can call Xing, Lena and all that and tell them I can hang out" Nade asked and squealed before jumping up and streaming out the room when Sakura nodded. "Well Wolf why don't you four go up to your room, maybe you can phone some of your old friends," Syaoran said giving his son a look which plainly said 'the adults are going to talk now, leave.'

Hai 'tousan," Wolf said before grabbing Mia's hand and running out the room with Shinji and Alara close behind them. They all ran up the stairs passing Nade's room hearing her squealing and repeatedly saying "Oh My God" over and over through the phone.

"Kami sama she's going to be doing that all the kuso flight," Wolf groaned flopping onto his bed with Mia beside him, Alara and Shinji sitting on the floor.

"So are you going to call any of your old friends from H.K Wolf?"

"I only have the number for one of them and that's Hulio"

"Isn't that the one who taught you how to read Braille ne?"

"Ne, do you guys mind if I call him,"

"Iie go ahead Wolf, put him on speaker phone," Shinji said before Wolf grabbed a piece of paper from his desk draw and grabbing the phone dialed the number. As the ringing started to sound he pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hello, yo anyone there?" a male voice answered from the other end. It was Chinese so Wolf answered back in the same language

"Hye Hulio it's Lang, Lang Li,"

"Lang, wow man is there a an echo over there"

"Iie, you're on speakerphone"

"Ah gotcha and now transferring to Japanese mode"

Mia giggled having understood most of what was being said because Wolf had been teaching her Chinese. "So Wolf nani is up and doushite am I on speakerphone?"

"Well Hulio, I'm visiting H.K in a week's time and my friends wanted to say hi"

"Cool well, Yo minna san"

"Konnichi wa Hulio san" Shinji, Mia and Alara replied.

"Man Wolf, how many girls you got in there?"

"Two, Hulio, there's Mia and Alara. Then there's my bud and cousin Shinji"

"Nice, so which one of you two beautiful blossoms would be Wolf's koishii then?"

"..." there was silence in Wolf's room and a sudden roar of laughter from the doorway. Wolf sat on his bed beetroot faced and very flustered. The laughter belonged to Syaoran who had appeared to tell Shinji and Alara that it was time for them to go home. "I'm afraid Wolf is in the middle of having an embarrassment episode Hulio" he explained trying to talk without laughing.

"Hye Mr L how have been, Mrs. L still sounding as sweet as ever"

"It's been great Hulio and Yingfa is doing just fine demo I'll leave the details for Wolf to explain. Talk to you soon Hulio I've got to go and see if Nade has finished deafening her friends" Syaoran finished telling Alara and Shinji that Touya and Yukito were there to take them home. With that the evening came to a close as Mia and Wolf said good night to each other before settling down for the night. The last thing that filtered through Mia's mind before she fell asleep was 'The next month is going to be very interesting'.

Hope you enjoyed that. Please R+R. Next chapter will be up after 5 days. Next chapter "Meeting the Li's". Enjoy

Ookami Chosha


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

Chapter 7: Meeting the Li's 

The next week passed quickly without any sign of the power snatchers or power brokers. The four teens now sat in one of two limousines cruising the streets of Hong Kong. Nade, Kura, and the four teens were in the same limousine while Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito and Touya were in the other. They soon arrived and pulled into the long paved drive of the Li mansion and a tall young black haired butler opened the Limousine door to allow the 6 teenagers out of it. "Welcome back Master Lang," he said bowing deeply.

"Xie xie," Wolf replied helping Mia out of the limousine.

"Xiao Lang, Yingfa," a voice called from the top of the steps at the front of the mansion. There Mia saw a tall imperious woman in flowing white Chinese robes, with jet black hair, which was held in a high ponytail by a beautiful red hair ornament. She ran down the stairs and collided with Syaoran in a warm motherly hug. Mia noticed how young she looked despite the fact that she had a son in her in his 30's. She hugged Syaoran saying "Welcome back Xiao Lang my son I'm glad you have returned to visit us". She then moved onto Sakura also giving her a hug before patting the slight baby bump she had now. "Yingfa you're looking radiant as usual. How is my newest grandchild coming along?" she said.

"Xie xie Yelan you're looking great yourself and he or she is doing very well and is very active. Sakura replied hugging Yelan back before Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist to lay his hands on her belly. "Touya-san, Yukito-san it has been a long time since I last saw you. I think the last time was Yingfa and Xiao Lang's wedding," Yelan said moving to shake both of their hands.

"Hai it has Yelan-san it is good to see you once again," Yukito replied and Touya nodded in agreement.

"Grandma!" Nade exclaimed streaming past her family into her grandmother's embraces. "Nadeshiko my dear granddaughter you are looking fabulous, Just wait until all the boys who knew from when you used to live here. You'll have to beat them off somehow because they are going to be all over you," Yelan replied winking at her granddaughter. Finally she turned to Wolf, Mia, Alara and Shinji as they stood together by the limousine. "Lang are you not going to come and say hello," she teased trying to sound serious while Wolf went scarlet. He walked up to Yelan and gave her a hug before heading back to his friends and taking hold of Mia's hand. "Grandma these are my friends Mia, Shinji and Alara," he said. Yelan first looked at Shinji 'So the son of Yue has shown himself, this may ease the up and coming battle'. She then looked at Alara, 'strange this girl has an aura around her I cannot read, it is unlike any I have witnessed, does this mean she also has power', finally her eyes fell on Mia who was holding Wolf's hand and talking animatedly to Wolf, Alara and Shinji. Her eyes widened in surprise 'This girl, she has some great powers within her, possibly of the elemental variety, mostly coming from emotion. She may even become as powerful as Yingfa if trained properly and can learn control. What a warrior she could become, I will have to see to this personally'. Her eyes then strayed and focused on both Wolf and Mia seeing the way they stood close to each other and held hands. 'Yingfa and Xiao Lang are correct as usual, Young Lang and Mia will no doubt be together in the near future'. With that she smiled and said "Welcome to Hong Kong, I am so happy to see that Lang has found such good friends". She then lead them away from the limousines and into the house via he front door. Next minute the group was swamped when 4 women all the red/brown hair came out of one of the rooms a joining the hallway. Firstly they swarmed around Sakura, Syaoran, Touya and Yukito asking how they all were, how it was back in Tomoeda and how their new niece or nephew was getting on each taking turns to pat Sakura's baby bump. The four women then set their sights on Kura and Nade, started jumping up and down squealing "Oh My God" with the 15 and 18 year old. Finally it was the turn of the four teens, "Kuso" wolf remarked and taking a deep breath added "Oke guys take a deep breath and prepare to be torn to pieces". The 4 women then surrounded the group squealing "kawaii", "who are you're friends Lang and "how handsome you've become Lang", amongst other things. "Futtie, Fanren, Sheifa and Fiemie, I thought you four would have grown up by now" Syaoran groaned trying to stop himself from rolling on the floor laughing.

"Moe Xiao Lang, we were just saying hello" Fanren moaned sticking out her tongue in a very childish manner.

"Xiao Lang, Yingfa?" came a strong masculine voice from the room in which the four "mad women", as Alara dubbed them, came from. "Hye Kai how are you?" Syaoran said shaking the man's hand as he came out of the room. Kai was a tall man with long black hair which could be put into a short ponytail and green eyes. He was Fanren's husband and was the CEO of the largest computer company in Hong Kong which fit with Fanren being a computer technician. Three men then came out behind Kai, each of the taking hold of one of the 3 other sisters so that Wolf, Mia, Alara and Shinji could breath again. Sheifa's husband was a red headed man from the Scottish highlands with a broad Scottish accent and limited knowledge of the Chinese language. Futtie's husband's name was Wane, an American with a surfer boy look of blonde hair and blue eyes. Wane also happened to be an aerobics instructor for the local gym. Lastly there was Fiemie's husband, Sejii who had blonde hair and golden eyes like a cat. He was Japanese and he had met Fiemie when she was in Japan once seeing Sakura and Syaoran before they got married.

Next minute the room was flooded with about twelve other children ranging from the ages of 3 to 18 years of age. These were all of Nade and Wolf's cousins. Seven boys and five girls in total ran to their parents. Four boys and one girl ran to Fiemie and Sejii. They were Trowa aged 18, Hiroto aged 16, Troy aged 12, Alex aged 9 and Ling aged 8. Three girls went to Futtie and Wane, Hami and Hisa aged 13 and Madeline aged 10. Sheifa and Markus had one son named Torold aged 14. Lastly Fanren and Kai had 2 sons Kyle aged 17 and Richard aged 15 and their youngest child, their daughter Kari aged 3. They each welcomed Wolf and his family back in their own way until it came to little Kari. She gave Sakura, Syaoran and Nade each a hug saying "Home now" accompanied by the persons name. She then turned to Wolf who went down on one knee to give her a hug. She had small tears tumbling down her face before she ran to Wolf shouting "Woofy!" Wolf hugged her as she soaked his shirt with tears all the while mumbling "Woofy back, Woofy home now".

"Yeah I'm back munchkin, it's oke now Kari you don't have to cry," Wolf cooed lifting her up to place her on his shoulders. "Weeee," she squealed her tears vanishing completely as she clapped her small hands together as she sat on Wolf's shoulders. Fanren, Kai, Sakura and Syaoran looked on happily as Wolf lifted Kari off his shoulders and set her on the ground saying "see Kari there's no need to cry" while pretending to steal her nose making her giggle.

"I missed you Woofy," she said hugging his around the middle. She was tall for a 3 year old with long dark brown hair with beautiful bright sea green eyes. She had always called him Woof or Woofy as she could not yet say Wolf. Kari or "munchkin" had always been Wolf's favourite cousin. The two shared the same birthday and Wolf could still remember the day of her birth.

Flashback

Fanren, Kai, Kyle and Richard had all taken Wolf to a museum and then a fair ground for his birthday. Kyle and Richard had met up with their friends and left for sleepovers they had planned. Kai, Fanren and Wolf were left to drive home alone. They were half way there when Kai heard a pop, bang and pulled into the side of the road. Two of the tyres had burst and there were no more cars in sight on the deserted road. None of them were at all happy and Fanren was decidedly worse than Wolf or Kai. Fanren was in her 9th month of her third pregnancy and was due any day now. She had been having pains for the last few hours and was uncomfortable and getting worried. Next thing they knew her water broke. The next few hours were hard and long with Wolf helping Fanren breath holding her hands while Kai guided her in the delivery. After about 6 hours the still air was broken with the baby's cries. Kai used a towel he kept in the car to clean the baby off telling Fanren that they now had a beautiful baby girl. He then wrapped her in Wolf's jacket and moving to sit beside Fanren passed her their new daughter. "Oh Kai she's beautiful, nani are we going to call her, we thought we were going to have another boy," she said cradling the baby in her arms.

"How about we let Wolf decide?" Kai suggested making the 11 year old boys eyes light up.

"I think that's a great idea. Come on Wolf you can hold her if you want". Wolf scrambled out of the front seat where he had been sitting and was handed his new cousin after his arms were put in the correct position to hold her properly. The 3 of them sat for 5 minutes until Wolf looked up and said, "Kari, I think her name should be Kari".

"Kari, that's a great idea Wolf, yes Kari," Fanren said with a smile.

End Flashback

The four teens now sat in Wolf's room watching some videos before they went to bed. The next day they planned to visit Wolf's school and spend time with his old friends. About 9 o'clock there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Wolf said raising his voice slightly and Kari opened the door.

"Come say night night Woofy" she said standing in the door way dressed in a pink nightgown and pink bunny slippers.

"Oke come on then munchkin" Wolf said crouching beside her so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and climb on his back. He then stood up straight and gave her a piggyback to her room. He had told his friends before hand that it was a small tradition that when her family would stay at the Li manor, he would carry her to her room each night and would read her part of the "Cardcaptors" book or anything else she wanted read to her. Sakura and Fanren's opinion was that it was kawaii and too sweet for words when Wolf did that. Kai and Syaoran however said that just like most other girls did with boys, Kari had Wolf wrapped around her little finger. Wolf came back about 5 minutes later saying that Kari had been fast asleep before they reached her room. At around 11 o'clock Sakura came in to tell them that it was time for bed. Alara and Shinji went away first saying good night before they left and were lead to their bedrooms by Sakura. Mia's room was right next to Wolf's. "Oyasumi nesai Wolf," Mia said giving his a hug. "Oyasumi nesai Mia chan sleep well," he replied hugging her back before she left for her room.

Well hope you enjoyed that. Gomen if it was a little short please R+R.The next few chapters, chapters 8 and 9 will be going up together. Look out for Chapter 8 "To the school" and Chapter 9 "Meeting of friends and rivals". Enjoy

Ookami Chosha


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters.

Chapter 8: To the school

The next morning Mia woke up to find someone jumping on her bed. She opened her eyes to find Kari bouncing up and down at the end of her bed. "Come on Mia, wake up, Woof's up alweady and down stairs," she said giggling as she landed on her knees on the bed.

"Ohayo Kari chan, nani time is it?" Mia asked sitting up to rub the sleep out of her eyes and then put her shades on.

"Its 7:30 in the morning" Kari replied with a kawaii confusing look on her little face before asking, "why are you wearing gwasses, you're hiding your eyes",

"Well Kari, you see until about a week ago I was blind and I wore these to hide the scaring on my eyelids, I guess...I just got used to wearing them", Mia replied as she climbed out of bed and walked behind the screen where a maid had filled the sink with hot water and had left out a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap top which was black with a silver dragon etched into it. "So you were like Hulio, Mia, you couldn't see?" Kari asked jumping down from the bed. The bed was a king sized bed covered in a purple canopy, lilac pillows and a lilac throw. Mia stepped out from behind the screen brushing her hair. "That's right and now I can see," she said sitting at the dressing table. The door creaked open and Fanren came in. Kari was standing saying "I weally wike you Mia, you make Woofy happy"

"Arigato Kari chan, I really like you too and I'm sure we both make Wolf happy," Mia said.

"I think that's very true," a new voice put in. Kari and Mia turned and saw Fanren standing in the doorway. "Good morning Mama" Kari said running across the room to hug her mother.

"Good morning sweetpea, why don't you go and wake up uncle Xiao Lang and Aunt Yingfa, just make sure you jump on uncle Xiao Lang's side of the bed," Fanren said winking at Mia.

"Oke Mama, ja ne Mia," Kari said hugging her mother before she left the room.

"I know Xiao Lang is going to kill me for that demo it will be fun to see Yingfa calm him down again" Fanren confessed sitting on the bed while Mia brushed her hair.

"Wolf's a nice young man isn't he?" Fanren said breaking the silence that had lasted for several minutes.

"Yeah," Mia agreed then added, "and he's good with Kari too". She sat absent mindedly brushing her hair with a dreamy look on her face. She was thinking about the dream she had the night before. She and Wolf had looked and sounded older about the age of 18. Shinji and Alara were also in the dream and the four friends were at a disco. The atmosphere was great with the music being upbeat and people dancing in groups and pairs. Fanren watched as Mia blushed as she remembered how close she and Wolf had dancing in the dream before she woke up. "Mia, hey earth to lover girl", Fanren teased bringing Mia out of he thoughts.

"Huh? Nani?" she asked shaking her head to get her thoughts back in order.

"You've got it bad don't you?"

"I don't know nani you're talking about."

"Wolf, You fallen for him big time, haven't you?"

"What...I...um...oh no"

"Nani is wrong, I think it's a good thing, you two look totally kawaii together."

"Yeah, maybe demo we're just friends," Mia said trying to finish the conversation but sounding disappointed.

"Listen Mia, I can tell you two aren't just 'friends' as you say, now I've only now you for a day demo in that time I've seen the way he looks at you", Fanren said "He loves you Mia, now how do you feel about him,"

"I love him, Fanren I have for a while," Mia said thinking back to the dream. She really wanted it to happen. The dancing, the closeness between the two of them and the fact that the four of them were still together. "Well why don't you tell him, you know that he feels the same way," Fanren said giving Mia an encouraging smile before standing up and leaving the room. 'I hope you're right Fanren, I hope you're right', Mia thought turning back to the mirror to put her hair into a ponytail with one of the hair accessories Yelan had leant her.

Down in the kitchen Wolf was having a similar conversation with Kai. "Calm down lover boy, all you have to do is tell her how you feel, just out of curiosity how do you feel?" Kai teased amused by the fact that his nephew was in the middle of pacing back and forth in the middle of the kitchen. "Uncle Kai you know how I feel, I told you. I love her, demo I don't know if she feels the same way or what if we're too young."

"Wolf, no one is too young to fall in love it's just a question of are you going to take the chance to find out if it is love. Just ask her, because if you don't ask, you'll never know." Kai finished. Wolf stood staring before saying, "Oke Aunt Fanren's been watching way too many romance movies with you".

"You know nani I mean Wolf, go on sweep her off her feet kiddo." With that said Kai left the room just as Mia came down the stairs. "Ohayo Mia," Kai said as he passed her.

"Ohayo Kai," she answered and looked up to see Wolf waiting for her at the bottom. "Ohayo Mia chan, did you sleep well" he asked pulling her into a hug when she reached the last step. As they were about to pull away from each other he decided to try and take a step further to telling Mia his feelings. Just as they pulled away he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. He stepped back feeling slightly embarrassed but the feeling only lasted a moment when she stepped closer to his and pressed her lips to his cheek kissing him back. Wolf coughed in an attempt to clear his throat and put his brain into gear again. "So...a...are you ready to go?" he asked handing her a denim jacket as he put on his own. "Sure demo aren't we going to wait for Shinji and Alara," Mia asked slipping her arms into the sleeves of the coat before making her way to the door with Wolf. "Iie for some reason Shinji told me that he and Alara weren't coming anymore, I wonder nani they're up to." Wolf replied shutting the door behind them and led Mia down the front steps of the Li mansion. It was a bright and slightly cold morning but Mia enjoyed the walk to Wolf's school especially when Wolf slipped his hand into hers as they walked along the road. It took them about 10 minutes to walk to the school which was surrounded by a high wall. The school itself looked huge. They stopped outside the rout iron gate which was the only entry to the school grounds. They saw through the gate, the pupils of the school sitting, walking, running, playing and chatting as most young people did before school started. Wolf knew that he would probably see his old friends in the school as well as old rivals and fan girls who could easily say something that could hurt Mia. It was then that he realised that if he was going to say anything about his feeling, he had to say it then and there. "Mia chan before we go into the school can I ask you something?" he asked blushing slightly. He could remember talking to Syaoran about confessions and Syaoran told him about how hard he had found it to confess his love to Sakura. "If you ever feel that way Wolf, don't wait or hesitate because the longer you put it off the harder it is to say when you finally feel like you can", Syaoran had told him. Wolf decided to follow that advice now. "Is there something wrong Wolf?" Mia asked, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought back to what Fanren had said to her. 'Could he possibly feel the same way' she thought. Wolf took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, "I know we're only supposed to be friends and that we've only really known each other 6-7 months demo I really like you. Iie that's not the right phrase...um...nani I'm trying to say is Mia I love you, will you go out with me". He then closed his eyes and bowed his head when he heard Mia say "As Mia Shadow walker I would say no..." she then paused and then said "demo I no longer walk in the shadows so I am no longer Mia Shadow walker, I'm Seguchi Mia and I say ... of course silly How could I say no," Mia teased as Wolf eyes snapped open and his head lifted to face hers.

"Honto?" he asked praying that he wasn't dreaming.

"Honto, Aishiteru Wolf kun,"

"Aishiteru Mia chan," With that they hugged each other. Both felt that they maybe weren't old enough for anything other than hugs and pecks on the cheek. They both stepped back and Wolf took hold of Mia's hand before opening the gate. They walked through the yard as the bell sounded signaling the start of the school day. Everyone ran towards the school so that they would not miss the beginning of their first classes. "Eko Mia chan the office is this way," Wolf said going through the back entrance of the school and into the now deserted corridors of the school. "Ohayo gozaimasu Mrs Xing long time no see," Wolf said when they came to the office door to see a bright red headed woman sitting at a desk. "Well, well if it isn't young Lang Li what on earth are doing here, I thought your family had moved to Japan," Mrs Xing said taking 2 visitors badges out of her desk draw and handing them to Wolf. "Hai we did demo we've come back to visit over the Christmas holiday. Oh yeah this is my girlfriend Mia Seguchi," Wolf replied clipping the badge to the lapel of his jacket and Mia did the same. "It's nice to meet you Miss Seguchi and I hope you two have a nice visit" Mrs Xing said before returning to her work as Wolf and Mia walked away.

Hope you enjoyed that. next chapter is up as well. Please R+R is you can. Enjoy

Ookami Chosha


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters.

Chapter 9: Meeting of friends and rivals

Else where in the school a group of 4 boys and 2 girls sat on a mat outside, they had an open day because it was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. The school was mostly buzzing with talk about the dance taking place that evening. The 6 friends looked up to see the last member of their group coming across the grass to meet them a white cane held in front of him. This was Hulio Wong. He had black and red spiked up hair and cloudy pale blue eyes. "Morning Guys and gals," he said flopping down beside one of the girls and folding his cane away. The girl he sat beside had long blonde hair and big blue eyes giving her a 'Barbie-doll' look. Her name was Sue-ling Rye, generally called Ling. Next to her was a boy known as Jarvis Tsuran. He also had blonde hair with green eyes and if Sue-ling was 'Barbie' then Jarvis had to be 'Ken'. Two more boys sat next to Jarvis both with flaming red hair and blood red eyes. They were twins by the names of Heero and Heeto Fang. Next came a girl Mika and her cousin Malik both with black hair, though Mika had put blue streaks through hers, and purple eyes. This group were seen as the most popular people at the school. There had been one other member who had been their leader. Though he had left about 7 months before and was greatly missed by not only the group but most of school as well. "Oh guys I've got some totally cool news for you," Hulio said

"And what news would that be Hulio, do we have another test today or something?" Sue-ling asked rolling her eyes in his direction before focusing once again on her perfectly manicured nails.

"Would this news be considered academic or gossip worthy," Heero asked rubbing his hands together with delight at the prospect of new gossip.

"Well you tell me considering it involves Lang,"

"LANG!!!"

"Yes Lang he is here in Hong Kong as we speak"

"Ohhhh Gossip, please tell me... I mean us more Hulio."

"Well I heard he's actually in the school, this morning and has been seen walking around with a girl that came with him from Japan, I wonder if it's one of the ones who was with him when he called"

"Oh My God are you serious Hulio?" Heero finished before Sue-ling butted in, "Of course he's not serious, are you Hulio," she said before continuing "After all if he were here we would have seen him by now."

"Nope, he's here alright, he told me he would be here," Hulio stated. Next minute they all started asking him questions all at once but suddenly stopped when they heard a very familiar laugh accompanied by laughter they didn't recognise at all.

"And he really taught your class how to make a petrol bomb?" Mia laughed as she and Wolf walked hand in hand through the yard towards a once flowering cherry tree under which there was a bench. "Oh yeah and much more besides, I'm kind of thirsty do you want something to drink, there's a drinks machine just over there", Wolf asked as Mia sat down on the bench.

"Hai arigato," she answered and Wolf walked away to get them some drinks. Mia watched him walk away and blushed still trying to come to terms with being Wolf's girlfriend. "Well, well look what we've go here boys", a sinister voice said sending a shiver up Mia's spine. "Don't you know that this is our turf little bitch", the voice asked. A boy stepped out from behind another tree. He was taller by at least a foot than Wolf with long overly gelled hair and small grey eyes. His Name was Dirk Yai and was the captain of the basket ball team as well as Wolf's biggest rival. "Well I don't see your name on it," Mia answered back not liking the boy's tone of voice.

"I am Dirk Yai and you better move or else my lads are going to pound you," Dirk said as about half a dozen large boys came out from behind the trees surrounding the cherry. "Well your name fits you Dirk because only a coward and a jerk would have people do their dirty work for them," Mia snapped emphasising the words dirk and jerk. "Why you little..."Dirk was cut off from swearing at Mia again by someone wrapping a hand around his throat from behind.

"Don't you dare," the voice hissed in dirk's ear as the rest of the boys backed away.

"What do you think your doing, move along you little git, this girl is no concern of yours," Dirk spat trying to swipe out at the person grasping his throat only to have the person grasp his arm as well and hold it behind his back. "Oh really, well this girl as you call her happens to be my girlfriend, and I don't like it when people hurt her, daijobu Mia chan?" Wolf finished beckoning Mia to him and when she got to him placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hai Wolf kun," Mia replied cuddling into Wolf's side.

"Wolf huh, so Wolf what makes you think you and your little bitch can sit here", Dirk scoffed knowing that there was really only one person could sit there and he had left about 7 months before. The next thing that happened, happened so quickly that no-one had time to react. Wolf whirled Dirk around and hit him square in the nose then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backward into the tree. Dirk hit the tree with a thud and looked up to see who had attacked him. Wolf stood upright before saying, " I may be known as Wolf by people back home demo here I'm known as Lang." A chorus of "Damns", "Shits" and "fucks" echoed from Dirk's gang members before they all turned tail and ran for their lives. "Daijobu desu ka Mia chan?" Wolf asked pulling Mia into his arms placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. Mia was now shaking, while she had seemed strong and in control when Dirk and his gang she had actually been very scared. As the relief of having been able to stand up for herself washed over her, she began to cry. "Awwww, now that is so cute but so not what you see every day," Heero's voice echoed ruining the mood. Wolf and Mia parted and looked over to see Wolf's old gang of friends with the name "Wild Things" printed on all their t-shirts. "Wild Things" was the gangs name and each member had the name of an animal which best described their personality. Wolf was generally called Wolf by his friends but to the rest of the school he was known as Lang. "Well hello to you too Lang," Heero said as Wolf wrapped his arm around Mia's waist.

"Hye guys Long time no see," Wolf said smiling at his friends before looking down at Mia.

"What's up Lang my man?" Jarvis said trying to be Mr cool.

"I'm great, just showing Mia around the school,"

"Hye Mia, do you remember me," Hulio asked making the rest of the gang look curiously at him.

"Hai, I remember you, you talked to Wolf on the phone the other week, it's nice to meet you," Mia replied shaking Hulio's hand.

"Lang, why is she calling you Wolf, only member's of "Wild Things" and your family are allowed to call you that" Sue-ling said walking up to Wolf and Mia glaring at Mia the whole time. Mia looked slightly confused and was a bit angry at Sue-ling's tone of voice when she had talked to Wolf. "Yeah I was kind of wondering that myself, no offence meant Mia," Mika asked in her usual polite tone. The rest of the gang apart from Hulio nodded wondering the same thing. Wolf shook his head smiling in amusement before saying "Oh dear some people haven't been keeping up with their English studies, you'll never pass that way". This made Mia giggle and then the two burst out laughing. After about 2 minutes Wolf and Mia had calmed down. Taking a deep breath Wolf said, "Guys, my name is Wolf back home, the English translation of my name. People there either call me Wolf or Li".

"Wolf-kun stop teasing," Mia said with a smile before adding, "Nani are the Wild things?"

"Gomen Mia chan it's just so much fun, I couldn't help it," Wolf smiled back before explaining to Mia what the "Wild Things" were before adding, "That was the only time I was ever called Wolf while I lived here apart from at home, hey I've got an idea why don't you guys introduce yourselves instead of standing like a group of statues. He had started to tease again earning himself a playful hit by Mia.

"Sure Lang, I'll go first. Hey I'm Hulio Wong also known as Bat."

"Oke me next, I'm Mika Hoji and I get called Dolphin because I love to swim."

"Hey there I'm Jarvis Tsuran and my Wild things name is penguin. They say I walk like a penguin and I wear black and white all the time."

"Names Heeto Fang, I'm known as Sloth because they say I'm a lazy teme,"

"I'm Heero Fang, his brother and my name is Panther. No idea why I guess it's because I'm a fast runner."

"No Heero, it's because you're my big fluffy red headed kitten, what's up my names Malik Hoji, Mika's cousin, his boyfriend and I'm known as cheetah." Malik's comment made Heero's face match his hair in colour causing both Mia and Wolf to cover their mouths to smother their laughter. Lastly everyone turned once again to Sue-ling who had moved to the back of the group. "Ling aren't you going to introduce yourself," Wolf asked looking confused. Sue-ling looked at him a minute before plastering a fake smile on her face before saying, "Sue-ling, Coyote". That finished with Mia turned to Wolf and whispered to him saying, "Should I introduce myself, Wolf and do I have a "Wild Things" name too".

"If you want to and I have to perfect name for you."

"Honto, nani is it?"

"Vixen,"

"I like that, Oke so we're Vixen and Wolf then?"

"Hai".

"So is she going to just stand there or is she goes to introduce herself," Sue-ling said smirking at Mia.

"Sure, Hi my name is Mia Seguchi, I'm Wolf's girlfriends and I'm also known as Vixen," Mia answered smiling while Wolf hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder peering over it. "Wolf and Vixen, nice combo, so you two want to join us at the arcade, we've go the rest of the day off," Hulio asked.

"Sure nani do you say Mia fancy playing some arcade games," Wolf asked.

"Sure," Mia replied receiving a kiss on each cheek from Wolf.

"So how about us guys go get all the gangs stuff and return the badges" Wolf suggested. After receiving a nod from Mia he took the badge and walked into the school with the rest of the guys. "So tell us Mia how did you come to meet Wolf", Mika asked but Mia was cut off by Sue-ling who said, "You shouldn't be here, Lang is far to good for you and you know it. You know, he's just going to walk away from you now that he's here. I bet your not even his girlfriend I bet your just some dumb bitch he just felt sorry for," and this was just the start of the stream of insults that Sue-ling threw at Mia. Mia became overwhelmed by the insults, which included Sue-ling calling her a "slut" and saying that "Wolf will realise your just using him", that she began to cry. Mika on the other hand was torn between shouting at Sue-ling to shut the hell up and comforting a now distressed Mia. "MISS RYE, is that anyway to treat a guest to this school," an imperious voice shouted as two hands landed on Sue-ling's shoulders making the girl jump. Sue-ling fell silent knowing exactly which teacher was behind her. "I'm terribly sorry Mrs Chang, I...I have no idea what came over me," Sue-ling said trying to sound innocent but this attempt was wasted on Mrs Chang who Sue-ling had been in trouble with many times before because of bullying other girls. Mia looked over wiping her eyes under her shades to see a tall woman very much like Yelan with ruby eyes and long black hair. "Are you oke there little one," she said to Mia moving to kneel in front of her.

"Hai, I'm oke"

Next minute voices informed them that Wolf and the rest of the boys were back. "Hey Mia are we...oh shit aunt Meilin," Wolf exclaimed seeing the teacher in front of Mia.

"Lang Fujitaka Li, was that a swear word I just heard, you wait till I tell your father, he'll wash your mouth out with soap", Meilin said a scowl set skilfully in place but laughter threatened to spill over. Mia took one look at Wolf's horrified expression and a small giggle came from her followed by both herself and Meilin bursting into laughter. "Nani is so funny," Wolf asked

"Your face Wolf-kun it was priceless," Mia said before squealing when Wolf began to tickle her. She was soon doubled over trying to stop Wolf from tickling her but finding it very hard to say anything. He soon stopped pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her from behind once again. Meilin watched as her 'nephew' hugged the young girl and immediately saw Syaoran and Sakura in the pair. Next minute she cried "Kawaii," stunning Wolf's friends. "Well Lang aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, or is that girlfriend," Meilin said in another attempt to make Wolf squirm but it didn't work. All it did was make Mia blush slightly and Wolf smile. "Sure aunt Meilin, this is my girlfriend Mia, Mia this is my aunt Meilin my otousan's cousin," Wolf said letting Mia go for a second so that she could bow in greeting. Meilin bowed back. "Well we going to get going I'm dieing to try out this new game," Jarvis said with an air of impatience.

"Take a chill pill penguin , we're just coming, right Wolf, Vixen." Hulio said

"Sure bat see you later aunt Meiling,"

"Hai it was nice meeting you Mrs Chang,"

"It was nice meeting you too Mia and onegai call me Meilin"

"Hai, I will, Ja ne."

With that they left the school grounds Mia and Wolf holding hands with Hulio and Mika on one side and Heero and Malik on the other with Heeto, Jarvis and Sue-ling following behind them.

Ooh don't you just hate Sue-ling well in the next few chapters alot happens with her. Did anyone guess that the teacher was Meilin. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next two should hopefully be up by Saturday. Please R+R. Thanx

Ookami Chosha

P.S Gomen if anyone found some of the language offensive.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor or any related characters.

Hi everyone, gomen with taking so long to put the next two chapters up demo i had exams and i was away on a holiday. Hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 10: Vixen vs. Coyote 

They reached the arcade within 5 minutes of leaving the school ad made their way around to the back door. "Wild Things" Hulio said into a speakerphone and the door opened to reveal a large man with brown hair and bright twinkling blue eyes. "Hey Bat my boy, are you guys off for the rest of the day," he said giving him a hug.

"Sure are papa bear, can we come in?"

"Of course you can, you guys are always welcome here,"

"Thanks Papa bear,"

"No problem, come on in and take you token bags. Hey Coyote, Penguin, Cheetah, Panther, Dolphin, Sloth," he said and then noticed Wolf and Mia.

"Wolf, what are you doing back here cub, I thought you went over seas to Japan,"

"Hey Papa bear, yeah we did move we're just visiting over Christmas,"

"Cool, so who's this beauty then Wolf," he asked. Papa bear was really Hulio's father and his family owned the arcade. It was named "Andy's Arcade" and the Wild Things gang were always there using the games for free and using the back room as a den and study room. "This is my girlfriend Mia or Vixen, ne Mia chan." Wolf said wrapping his arms around Mia guiding her into the arcade back room.

"Well it's nice to meet you Vixen, tell you what why don't you come with me and get a bag of tokens for Vixen"

"Oke, do you want to wait here for me, Mia," Wolf asked. She nodded and Wolf kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room with Andy. They came back about 3 minutes later Wolf carrying a canvas bag but wearing a deep frown. "Daijobu desu Wolf," Mia asked and Wolf took her hand.

"Iie, Mia have any of my friends said or done anything to hurt you?" he asked already knowing the answer. When he had been in the back room Mika had talked to him about Sue-ling and what she had said to Mia. "Gomen Wolf, I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you loosing one of your friends because of me," she said bowing her head.

"Iie Mia chan, you don't have to apologise, I shouldn't have left you with Sue-ling, she's always turned on girls who try to be friends with me," Wolf replied lifting Mia's head gently with his index finger kissing her on both cheeks and wrapping his arms around her once again. "You oke," he asked and when she nodded smiling he continued saying "Come on, let's go have some fun". Wolf grabbed his token bag and they made there way into the main arcade. The place was huge filled with many different types of games including slot machines, throwing games, fighting games, shooting games, racing games and many more. They had a go of almost every game in the place. They had just finished watching Wolf and Jarvis battle it out in a racing game and Hulio bought up the subject of the school dance. "Wolf will you take me," Sue-ling said in a sweet voice as Mika pretended to vomit behind Wolf's chair. "Um...no Sue-ling if I'm going, I'll be going with Mia." Wolf said seriously.

"Fine then I challenge Vixen to a dance off. If she wins then I will pay for you two to go, but if I win you have to take me," Sue-ling said pointing at Mia. Wolf was about to protest when Mia said "Sure Coyote I'll take you on". Wolf looked at her and saw a mischievous smile cross her face. She looked over at him and winked telling him silently that she would be oke. "Oke Coyote best two out of three wins?"

"What else, I'll pick the first, you pick the second and Lang can pick the last," Sue-ling said making her way to the stage. Mia turned to Wolf who still wasn't sure about what was about to happen. "Daijobu Wolf kun I won't loose," she said placing a soft kiss on his lips before walking to the stage. "Oke Sue-ling I'm ready when you are," she said hoping onto the stage and taking of her shades and handing them to Wolf. The first song was the dance mix of "Poison" and the difficulty was hard. They matched each other practically move for move but while Sue-ling's face was twisted in concentration and she was stamping her feet on the pads, Mia was moving gracefully and even closed her eyes from time to time enjoying the music. The song ended and they waited for the results to come up. Sue-ling's score was A-, 50 perfect, 20 good, 25 almost and 5 bad. Mia's score was AA, 90 perfect and 10 good. "And the current score of the dance off of the century in Vixen 1, Coyote 0," Jarvis said pretending to be some kind of sports announcer. The next song was the dance version of "Every time we touch". The scores were Sue-ling; A, 73 perfect and 27 good, and Mia; A, 70 perfect and 30 good. The score was now 1 all and Wolf went to choose a song. He scanned through them all until he found the one he liked most and chose the difficulty. The music started the song Wolf chose was "Castles in the sky". Mia once again danced with grace closing her eyes when she felt she could. Soon the rest of the gang noticed that something was up. Mia was doing slight twists while dancing. I then became apparent to them that Sue-ling was trying to put Mia off by putting her arm or legs in Mia's way. The music ended and the scores flashed up and it became apparent that Sue-ling had been more intent on putting Mia off than on getting the highest score possible. Sue-ling's score was C, 50 perfect, 10 good, 5 almost and 35 bad. Mia's score was AA, 92 perfect and 8 good. Mia jumped for joy coming out of the booth to have the group congratulate her and Wolf swept her into his arms. "I knew you'd win," he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Hope you've got that money ready for those tickets, Ling," Heero said as Sue-ling came out looking rather dejected. She could feel her blood boil but she was a girl of her word and left to but the tickets. "Come on Mia, come play on the karaoke machine with me, I bet you'll get top marks." Mika said and dragging Mia along the two girls disappeared. Malik and Heero had sort of disappeared while Heeto and Jarvis went to play a racing game leaving Hulio and Wolf to talk and walk around. "So how'd you meet Mia" Hulio asked suddenly.

"Under a Sakura tree" Wolf replied going in a daze only to be knocked out of it literally. Hulio was rapping his knuckles on Wolf's head. "Hey earth to Wolf, hey lover boy...is ...anyone...there," he said slowly very much taking the piss.

"Huh? Nani are you doing man," Wolf said swiping Hulio's hand away making the boy laugh. Then he turned serious saying "Wolf, I know this probably sounds a bit cheeky because I've only known Mia for a few hours but I feel some sort of connection with her."

"That's not surprising Hulio, you see up until about a week ago Mia was blind and had an operation to regain her sight," Wolf explained watching Hulio raise his eyebrows in surprise. Wolf then went onto explain how he and Mia met, how they made friends with Shinji and Alara giving them the "Wild Things" names of Hawk and Eagle and how they came to holiday in Hong Kong, excluding the magic parts. Mia came back her shades still in place, Mika following close behind her. "Diajobu Mia chan?" Wolf asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hai, daijobu, just a little tired," Mia replied and Wolf wrapped his arms around her. Mika following her example, made her way to Hulio and burying her head in his chest. "Well we should maybe get going, we have to rest before the dance tonight," Wolf said and after retrieving the tickets from Sue-ling he and Mia made their way home.

When they got there they went straight to their rooms to put their things away and look for Shinji and Alara. "Wolf, Alara isn't in her room," Mia said when the 2 met a few minutes later.

"She's probably with Shinji, come on they're probably in his room," Wolf said holding out his hand to Mia. They made their way to Shinji's room and all was silent when they got there. Wolf turned the handle softly and opened the door. What a sight met their eyes. Shinji and Alara sat on Shinji's bed, Alara on Shinji's lap, kissing or so it looked. Neither Wolf nor Mia could see their faces as they were currently hidden by a pair of magnificent wings which had sprouted from Shinji's back. Alara combed the wings which had curled around her with her finger tips. Both we're so preoccupied that they didn't notice that they had an audience. "Ahem, are you 2 enjoying yourselves," Mia said teasingly making both Shinji and Alara and Wolf grin.

"Mia, Wolf, when did you get back? Did you guys have fun?" Alara said.

"Nice try Alara demo I'll be quizzing you on this later," Mia said before continuing "We had a great time, met a few of Wolf's old school friends, played in the local arcade and got tickets for the four of us for the school dance tonight."

"Sugio, let's go Mia Yelan told me she has some old clothes we can use to party in," Alara said giving Shinji one last kiss before dragging Mia out of the room. Mia just had enough time to kiss Wolf before she was dragged away by the camera happy girl. The boys looked the way their girlfriends had gone. "So how exactly did you get us all free tickets to this dance thing," Shinji asked giving Wolf a curious look.

"Long story Shinji, I'll tell you later demo for now let's just prepare for tonight".

Hope you enjoyed that. Gomen if it was a bit short demo so is the next one which is why i'm putting them up at the same time. Next chapter "Alara's secret," please R+R.

Ookami Chosha


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor or any related characters.

Chapter 11: Alara's Secret

The girls soon got to the room which held clothes of every style, size, label and colour. "So Wolf called you Vixen, that's so cool," Alara said as she and Mia pulled on a pair of either black or blue skinny jeans.

"Hai and he told Hulio that you and Shinji were part of the group and that your name was eagle and Shinji's was Hawk," Mia explained slipping a lilac halter top over her head.

"Well the bird name does Work what with Shinji having wings," Alara stated pulling on a black tube top with a silver moon on the front.

"Hai, you two looked like you were enjoying yourselves in there," Mia said a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah well do you blame me?"

"Iie, I can't wait for tonight it is going to be so much fun,"

"Hell yeah"

"Oh by the way watch out for Coyote or Sue-ling she's a class A bitch and she cheats like nothing on earth",

"Oke I'll watched out for he, I wonder nani the boys are wearing?" Alara said a dreamy expression adorning her face.

"Hello Alara chan...Earth to Alara of cloud 9...come in Alara."

"Mia chan you just spoiled my beautiful day dream, and don't you begin to think that I didn't see you kiss Wolf before we left the room missy," Alara said waving her lipstick at Mia before turning back to the mirror.

"I think we are just going to have to face it Alara, we are totally in love with these two totally hot guys who also happen to be our friends. There's only one thing that this can lead to." Mia stated with a mischievous grin.

"DOUBLE DATES," both girls shouted. It was then they heard a knock on the door. "Hey Mia chan, Alara chan, are you ready yet and doushite are you two shouting," Wolf asked through the closed door.

"Hai Wolf, we're ready," Mia called back and she and Alara met the boys in the hall.

About 10/15 minutes later the four friends were at the school. The atmosphere was amazing. Not only was there the disco inside the school itself but a carnival outside as well with rides to go on, games to play and prizes to be won. The four friends looked around the carnival first. There was a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, a few rollercoaster's, a ghost train, hunted house, Cheri swings, a carousel, long flume and love boat. They had a go on nearly everything and the boys tried their best to win stuff for Mia and Alara. Once they were finished at the carnival they made their way inside the school for the disco. The music was blaring and multicoloured lights flashed on and off and a disco ball hung high above the crowd. Wolf dragged Mia straight to the dance floor with all the energy that came from his excitement. Alara and Shinji however decided to start off by having a drink and finding a table. Soon all four friends where on the dance floor and were really enjoying themselves. The Wild Things arrived about half an hour after the four friends and the two couples within the group joined them. The two couples being Hulio with Mika and Heero with Malik. Sue-ling, Heeto and Jarvis sat at a table to watch. After about an hour only the four friends where left while a slow song played in the background. This was when Sue-ling made her presents known. "Vixen you little cheating bitch. I know you rigged that machine so you'd win you little cow." she shouted and that was only the beginning of the long string of insults she through at Mia. Suddenly there was a flash of orange from behind Mia where Alara was standing. Turning around Mia, Shinji and Wolf watched as Alara's aura licked around her like orange flames. "Shut up, bitch unless you want me to unleash my talons on you," she hissed at Sue-ling raising a clawed hand in front of her face. Her nails had lengthened and whisked like marks spanned her face. Her eyes had become golden with red slit shaped pupils and her ears became pointed. She had also gained small fangs. "Koi, Alara chan, Daijobu desu ka?" Shinji asked concerning when Alara bowed her head.

"Perrrrfect," Alara answered raising her head before launching herself at Sue-ling. "No-one-insults-my-friends-especially-not-bitches-like-you," Alara said while pulling on Sue-ling's hair.

"What is going on here?" a voice shouted as Shinji reached out and wrapping his arms around Alara lifted her up and out of the fray which could only be described as a massive bitch fight. "Wolf, do something," Mia whispered.

"Hai, sleep do your thing," Wolf said his staff and the sleep card hidden behind his back. With that people started falling asleep around them including Sue-ling. The only ones left awake were Mia, Alara, Wolf, Shinji and the person who had interrupted the fight. "Aunt Meilin how can you still be awake?" Wolf asked.

"Because none of the Clow, Sakura or Wolf cards can effect me Lang, Meilin said and was about to explain further when they heard a sob from Alara. She was currently cradled in Shinji's arms. "Alara chan daijobu desu ka?" Shinji asked placing a hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away with his thump.

"Y...you're not afraid of me?" she asked her hands clenched in front of her, her nails having gone back to normal.

"Of course not, how could we be," Wolf asked

"Because I'm a monst..."

"You're not a monster Alara, you're just different, we all are,"

"Hey me, Son of the most powerful sorcerer and sorceress in the world,"

"Me, once blind and now magical and wanted,"

"I'm practically an angel; Alara nani were trying to say is that this makes you just like the rest of us. A very special person," Shinji said before saying in a teasing manner, "plus this gives me another nick name for you." He then reached up and scratched just behind her still pointed ears. "Thank you guys," She replied half purring as her eyes returned to the normal colour, her fangs changed back into normal teeth and the whisker marks disappeared. The only thing that remained unchanged were her ears. "Well let's be happy that no-one else is awake. We'd have definite problems if there was anyone, come on let's go," Meilin said ushering the teens from the school unaware of 6 pairs of eyes watching them as they left.

Well hope you enjoyed that one as well. The next chapter will probably be up sometime next week. please R+R. Look out for the next chapter "Christmas with the Li's and training". Enjoy.

Ookami Chosha


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura characters or any related to it.

Hey everyone. Gomen/ sorry about how long it's taken me to put up this new chapter but its a bit longer that the others and i've been on holiday the past few weeks. Hope you've all read the prequal to this because an old friend appears in this chapter so enjoy.

Chapter 12: Christmas with the Li's and training talk

Christmas day dawned with a bright clear sky and a slight chilly breeze blowing though the grounds of the Li mansion despite the normally warm weather in Hong Kong. Mia Lay in her bed turning over slightly to stop the sunlight from hurting her eyes as it shone through a gap in her curtains. Next minute she was woken once again by someone bouncing on her bed except this time someone was laughing and it wasn't the bouncer. Mia sat up sleepily as Kari landed on her knees on the bed. "Ohayo Mia!" she exclaimed "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas Kari chan," Mia said as she climbed out of bed. It was them she noticed who it was that had been laughing. Wolf stood in his pyjama trousers and his hair stood at odd angles having been ruffled in his sleep. He seemed to still be half asleep and had not yet noticed the absence of his top. This made Mia blush and she said, "Ohayo Wolf, so I guess you just woke up as well".

"Yep... How'd you know?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"Because you haven't put a top on yet,"

"Hoooeee," Wolf cried and ran out of Mia's room and dove back into his own room to find a top. Mia appeared at the door to his room a couple of minutes later wearing a lilac robe just as Wolf was putting his shirt on. "Ohayo Mia chan, Merry Christmas" he said hugging her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Wolf," Mia replied and hugged and kissed him back.

"So did you sleep well," Wolf asked and Mia nodded back as they entered the breakfast room where the rest of the family were already having breakfast. "Ohayo minna san, Merry Christmas," Mia said. She had gotten so used to the Li household now and found that she was like by everyone. She had spent time with everyone in the family at one point or another. She loved her life in the Li household but she knew it wouldn't be long until they went back to Japan and their little time of peace would be over.

That morning was very busy for everyone. Yelan had made a habit of sending the servants off for Christmas holidays so she, Sakura, Meilin, Futtie, Fanren, Sheifa and Feimie worked together to cook all the food for that day. The children where all in the garden. When Syaoran had been a young boy Yelan had a tradition of hiding small Chinese dolls in the garden, which the children had to follow special clues to find. The dolls were meant to bring good luck for the coming year. The tradition had stuck to that day so the elder children or teens were helping the younger children find the dolls. The men or most of them anyway, were in the main dinning hall putting up more decorations. Two of the men however were missing. Touya and Yukito sat on the roof of the mansion, Yue having flown them up there so that the two could be alone. "So Yuki are you enjoying your Christmas yet," Touya asked.

"Yeah demo I've been waiting forever to spend sometime with you without any disturbances," Yukito replied nuzzling Touya's neck while playing with the top buttons of his shirt. "Me too Yuki," Touya replied and lifted Yukito's head to place a soft kiss on his partners lips. This started a short make out session between the two. They were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't notice two large white wings wrapping around them so that they were hidden against the white painted roof. Apparently Yue was still on alert as he spoke to Yukito through his head saying that the children were returning. "I think it's time to inside Koishii," Yukito mumbled against Touya's lips as the wings disappeared. Touya's arms were around his waist and they moved to his upper back and his hands imbedded themselves in Yukito's hair. "They'll call us when they need us Yuki, Let's just stay here a while longer. We don't get much time to ourselves without the kids or work getting in the way," Touya replied combing Yukito's hair with his long fingers. Yukito never got a chance to reply as Touya pulled him back into another heated kiss.

About half an hour later everyone had come in to change into their outfits for Christmas lunch. Mia stood in her room looking at the black dress, 2 inch black heels and orange shawl which lay on the bed in front of her. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Mia said and watched as Yelan entered the room.

"Konban wa Mia," she said

"Konban wa Yelan sama" Mia replied

"There is no need for the sama Mia, Yelan will do,"

"Gomen, Yelan, I'm just not used to calling people by their first name,"

"Zem zem Mia," Yelan said and chuckling softly she picked up the dress and shawl. "I was wondering where this had gotten to."

"When is it from Yelan, It looks very expensive and not very new" Mia asked fingering the cloth of the dress.

"Oh it's about 20 years old now I think. This is the same dress that Yingfa wore to Xiao Lang's 16th birthday party and the announcement of their engagement," Yelan replied.

"Honto? Should I really be wearing it then?"

"Of course you should be wearing it. Yingfa obviously wants you to wear it. You mean a lot to Lang you know, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. You two remind me of Yingfa and Xiao Lang when the two came over here for Xiao Lang's birthday. The only difference was their adventure was over while yours is just beginning."

"To tell you the truth Yelan, I'm kind of scared,"

"You have no need to be Mia, because I have decided that while you're here if you are agreeable I will train you to use your powers,"

"Oh that would be great Yelan, Arigato"

"It's not a problem Mai. Now let's get you dressed. It's nearly time to eat," Yelan finished handing Mia the dress.

All the men sat in the main dinning room waiting for Yelan and the rest of the ladies to bring in the food. Soon everyone was sat at the table which was loaded with food of all types. There was turkey, goose, chicken, pork, noodles, rice, potatoes (which were either mashes, boiled or roast), kilted sausages, stuffing, gravy and much more. Most of the adults and the older teens had alcohol of some sort and the children and younger teens had soft drinks or water. Yelan stood and made the necessary speech before inviting everyone to begin eating. The room was then filled with a slight chatter and Kari in particular as she said "yum" to everything she put in her mouth. When everyone was finished with the main meal Sakura and Yelan left to collect the deserts while Futtie, Fanren, Sheifa and Feimie cleared the table. Soon there was a ring of the front door bell and a yell when the door was opened. Mia watched as Wolf's head bolted in the direction of the dinning room door. "CASPIAN!" he yelled as a tall man with grizzled brown and grey streaked hair and wide, wild looking eyes entered the room. His clothes sort of reminded Mia of the Indiana Jones character she had seen in a movie she and wolf had watched a couple of weeks before. "Hey there people, how are you all?" he said jovially.

"Uncle Caspian," Wolf said leaping from his chair and running full pelt down the room in an attempt to knock Caspian to the ground. But as usual Caspian was strong as he was tall and he took Wolf into a hug as the boy collided with him. "Hey there Whorlwind, have you put on a growth spurt my lad, you'll be taller than me soon," Caspian said ruffling Wolf's hair.

"Yep,"

"So Wolf tell me, who's the Sapphire eyed beauty over there?"

"That's Mia, Uncle Caspian, she's my girlfriend,"

"Really well she's a really beauty, I see you taking after you father in more ways than one" Caspian whispered before continuing "Off you go back to your seat, Sakura and Yelan will be back with desert soon." Caspian watched as Wolf ran back to his seat and settle back kissed Mia on the cheek. He then noticed that Mia and Wolf were wearing the same outfits that Syaoran and Sakura had worn the first time he met Sakura and he smiled at the memory. "Hey Caspian," Syaoran said and gave his uncle a hug. Everyone else started saying hello until the last one left was Kari. Just like with Wolf's name Kari also had trouble saying Caspian's. "Uncy Casper," she squealed pattering across the floor to be picked up by Caspian for a hug. "Hey there care bear," he said before placing her back in her seat. Sakura and Yelan soon joined them and desert was served.

During the deserts the family once again chatted amongst themselves. As soon as they were finished their Double chocolate fudge cake Wolf asked if he, Mia, Shinji and Alara could leave the table. That done they made their way outside putting on their coats as they went. Wolf led them to an ivy hidden door way which lead into a huge hedge maze. They made their way through the maze getting lost several times and ended up getting to the middle where they found a small hut with blue curtains in the windows. "Eko minna," Wolf said opening the door and leading Mia inside. There was a raised fire pit in the middle of the room surrounded by cushions and pillows and a small kitchenette was off at the side. A sign just above the door read "Wolf's den".

"Sugio Wolf this place is cool," Shinji said looking around before pulling Alara down on the cushions with him. She squealed slightly before curling up in his lap. Wolf and Mia soon followed their example and they sat quietly for a few minutes. "That meal was so good," Alara said with a contented purr.

"I agree with you there Alara, I'm so full I can barely move," Mia added smiling up at Wolf.

"Yeah so when should we exchange presents Wolf? Do we had to wait for your family," Shinji asked.

"My Otousan should be ringing the bed at the beginning of the maze soon. He said this morning that he'd bring all our presents from the family down on a couple of sledges. We just have to go get them from the maze entrance," Wolf explained as an old bell near the door jingled signalling the arrival of the sledges. "Can you come help me with the sledges Shinji, they're probably loaded," Wolf added.

"Sure Wolf, oh yeah I forgot to say that I've bought my presents down for you guys with me" Shinji replied holding up a bag. The other three smiled and held a bag each as well. With that Wolf and Shinji left the hut to retrieve the sledges.

A couple of minutes later the boys came back through the hut door their arms full of carrier bags which were full of presents of all sizes. They set then down near the door and settled back on the cushions as Mia handed out 4 mugs of steaming hot chocolate and mini marshmallows. "Sugio are all these presents really for us?" Alara asked after taking a sip of hot chocolate. "They sure are," Wolf answered before starting to hand out the presents. Once they had finished with the main lot of presents they gave each other their presents. Alara had given them all a personalised picture frame with a picture of the disco they were at the week before. Shinji gave Wolf a t-shirt, Mia a silk scarf and Alara a beautiful diamond pendant and a moon charm for her charm bracelet. Mia gave Alara and Shinji matching t-shirts and Wolf a leather jacket with a wolf's head on the back. Wolf gave Shinji a pair of dark blue biker gloves with his name stitched into the wrists in silver, Alara got a dark angel figurine with black wings and black clothes and finally he got Mia a necklace with 2 wolves forming the Ying yang symbol and a wolf charm for her charm bracelet. Once they had finished with the presents Alara and Shinji decided to go have some fun in the maze while Wolf and Mia stayed inside. Mia and Wolf sat back on the large cushions, Mia sitting between Wolf's legs, he back against his chest. "Are you comfortable Wolf? I'm not squashing you am I?" she asked.

"Iie, I'm fine as long as you happy," Wolf replied hugging her to him.

"Well no worries there, I'm happy," Mia sighed sinking further into Wolf's embrace. "I just can't believe all that's happened since you arrive that first day at school," she added a moment later.

"Yeah me neither and to think you were the only one in the class apart from Terada sensei who didn't try to call me by my first name or something," Wolf said staring off into space as Mia giggled before kissing under his chin. This knocked him back to his senses and he kissed her cheek. Mia giggled again and the giggles turned into full blown laughter as Wolf began to tickle her. Mia squirmed in an attempted to get away. "Wolf...onegai Wolf...stop...I can't breath," Mia chocked out between fits of laughter. She got away from him eventually and ran all the while Wolf leapt over cushions to get her. When he finally caught up with her, she smacked him on the head with a pillow starting an all out pillow fight.

Shinji and Alara were having similar fun chasing each other around the maze. They soon tired themselves out and landed in a heap on the grass. "That was fun," Alara said breathing heavily and her breath coming out as puffs of steam. "Yeah, it definitely was," Shinji agreed a chuckle in his voice. The next thing Mia knew Shinji had lifted her up and they were about 10 feet above the ground flying towards the roof of the Li mansion. They soon landed and Alara sat herself on Shinji's lap straddling him so the she could face him. "So nani do you want to do now kitten?" Shinji asked his wings wrapping around them to shield them from the chilly wind that blew their hair around causing the silver and blonde tendrils to wrap around one another. Alara's answer was to press a kiss to Shinji's cheek. Slowly she moved his kisses down to his neck. Shinji pulled her closer and processed to do the same. After a few minutes they stopped and were both sporting major love bites. Shinji leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips hugging her to him. When they broke apart Alara sighed happily and leaned her head on Shinji's shoulder. She was happy and was quite content to be with Shinji for if she was his kitten then he was her angel.

Shinji and Alara arrived back at the hut about half an hour later to find Mia and Wolf asleep on the pile of cushions. They seemed to have been sitting together, Mia on Wolf's lap and had fallen asleep that way. The place was very quiet until the phone went off. "Moshi moshi Shinji desu," Shinji said when he picked up the phone.

Moshi moshi Syaoran desu. Shinji can you tell Alara, Mia and Wolf that it's time to come and get ready for the party," Syaoran answered.

"Hai uncle Syaoran will do,"

"Arigato Shinji,"

"Zem zem uncle Syaoran ja," Shinji finished and down the phone down. "Oke love birds time to wake up," he said.

"Yeah come on you two it's party time," Alara agreed nudging Wolf with her foot. Mia cracked open an eye and moaning about wanting more sleep turned to burry her head deeper into Wolf's chest. His arms responded by wrapping tighter around her slender body. "Come on you two, get the hell up," Alara said again and Mia's eyes opened once again. She then realised that they must have fallen asleep and kissing Wolf's nose said "Wolf kun, it's time to wake up Koi".

"Iie we're staying right here," Wolf mumbled back sleepily. Mia knew that there was only one way to wake him. She lifted herself up a bit and planted a soft kiss on his lips and Wolf's eyes opened. "Come on Wolf kun, let's go and get ready for the party, I want to dance," Mia said.

"Hai, hai, I'm up Mia chan," Wolf answered sitting up and kissing Mia's cheek. The four teens then made their way back to the house to dress in their traditional Japanese or Chinese outfits for the party.

At around 7 o'clock people started to arrive and soon enough the hall was full. At around 7:30 Mia watched with Shinji, Alara and everyone else as Yelan, Syaoran, Sakura, Nade and Wolf came down the stairs and knelt in front of the door as 5 cloaked and hooded figures came through the door. Sakura, Yelan and Nade were dresses in beautiful dresses of different colours while Wolf and Syaoran wore blue and green versions of the Li robes (Syaoran's cardcaptor outfit). The family rose as the cloaked people removed their hoods to reveal 3 men and 2 women. The Li clan elders. "Welcome home master Xiao Lang, mistress Yingfa, master Lang and mistress Nadeshiko, you have been missed," one of the men said bowing to the family.

"It is good to see you are well master Traslern," Syaoran replied in a non-to-polite tone. Syaoran was none to fond of the head elder. He was one of few who had disagreed to his and Sakura's marriage. He believed that Sakura's magic was to powerful for the blood line and that a child would be unable to handle it. However when Nade was born with little or no magic everyone calmed that notion. That was until Wolf was born. Wolf showed from very early on signs of both elemental magic and the magic of the Sakura cards. By the age of 6 Wolf had mastered the elemental sword techniques Syaoran had used when chasing the Clow cards, by the age of 8 he had successfully converted replicas of the Sakura cards into Wolf/Lang cards and finally by the age of 11 Wolf had beaten Traslern in the magical duels. This would have worried all the elders if Wolf hadn't acted like a normal child all his life. He never lost his child like qualities while training got up to all sorts of mischief. He would skip classes, climb trees, hide things from the house staff, play pranks on the elders and much more. Apart from his visit to hospital to have his tonsils out Wolf had been in the hospital a total of 9 time with broken bones from falling out of trees. In short Wolf was as normal as he could be but this did not satisfy Traslern. Not only did he think Sakura's magic was strong but he also saw her as pure and perfect. He thought that when Sakura married Syaoran that purity and perfection was lost. I did not help that Traslern was infatuated with her and Sakura never gave him a second look.

Mia watched as Traslern addressed Syaoran. She did not like the feeling she got from this man. He had a strange aura about him that made her feel uneasy. She also noticed the flash in Wolf's aura as the man turned his gaze on Sakura who gave him her usual sweet smile before kissing Syaoran full on the lips. 'You go Sakura,' Mia thought.

"Well shall we...um start the festivities. After all it is Christmas," Sakura said a bit breathless.

"Yes let's," one of the female elders agreed and the group dispersed as music started up. Wolf began to make his way back to Mia when someone caught his arm roughly. "Well young master Lang still acting the innocent I see," Traslern hissed.

"I don't need to act you old git," Wolf spat back

"You insolent Chibi Teme," Traslern growled placing a large hand around Wolf's throat and shoved him against the nearest wall. Wolf tried to get Traslern's hand away from his throat but he was finding it hard to breath. Traslern had been laughing but stopped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to face the person only to be sent sailing towards another wall by a violet aura charged fist. "TEME! Keep you kuso hand off of my koishii," Mia growled as her violet aura crackled around her. All that could now be heard in the hall was a low groan as Traslern slipped down the wall.

Well hope you enjoyed that it took me a while to type but i finally finished the next one isn't nearly as long so it should be up soon. please R+R, I've not gotten many for the last few chapters and i'd like to know if people are still enjoying it. Anyway look out for the next chapter "Time to train". Enjoy

Ookami Chosha


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is rather short and jumps abit but it is key towards the end. Hope you enjoy it. Gomen/sorry it took so long. I've been studying for my exam resists its been a nightmare. Well Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Time to train

Duck, slash, jab, slash, counter, thrush. Yelan stumbled backward and fell into the wall as Mia held her sickle blades to Yelan's neck. The bell timer sounded. "Well done Mia, why don't we take a well deserved break and have some tea. We've been at this a good few hours now," Yelan observed as Mia helped her up before the two hung their chosen weapons on their stands. The two walked out onto the porch at the side of the dojo and sat as a maid brought out a tray table of tea and sweets. "You are doing very well Mia, I'm very impressed. You are coping well with all aspects. Have you decided which of the weapons you like best?" Yelan continued pouring the tea.

"Hai I have. I like using the long sword like Syaoran uses but the twin sickles have got to be my favourite," Mia said taking her tea and sipping it slowly. She was getting better day by day and loved the training. Yelan had taught her some things to do with her magic as well. She had found that since she had been untrained for so long and that her magic had been dormant until the day at the hospital it would take a very long time and a lot of hard work before she could do catch up with Wolf. Not that she wanted to, she was quiet happy with her abilities for the moment. She was able to attack with energy spheres and defend herself with her energy shield. She could heal minor wounds and boast another magic user's powers. She found herself content with that for now especially with the newest trick Yelan had taught her which was to surround her weapon with her aura thus making the attack more powerful. Yelan had gotten the idea from when Mia had punched Traslern.

"Would you like to keep the sickles Mia? I think they are best suited to you," Yelan said taking a small sip of her tea.

"Hai, Arigato Yelan," Mia said as a robed figure came towards them. They both stood and bowed in their training clothes. The elder bowed back and said, "Good afternoon Yelan san, Mia san how goes the training."

"Good afternoon to you too Sela sama, the training is going great we were just breaking for tea, would you like to join us," Yelan said as Mia nodded.

"I would love to; I also came to tell you that Traslern sama has finally woken up,"

"Finally I thought that baka teme would never wake up, oh yeah come on Yelan cough up," Mia said a cheeky grin set in place as she took popped a sweet into her mouth. "Oh well, I guess fair is fair here you go Mia," Yelan replied handing a see-through pouch of rolled up yen notes to Mia.

"What is this all about?" Sela asked.

"A bet,"

"As Mia said, a bet Sela I said that it would take Traslern 2 months to wake up while Mia said 1," Yelan explained as Sela choked on her tea. The three sat laughing when the talk came onto the up and coming battle against the power snatchers. Mia seemed to withdraw then and said, "I wish that it wasn't happening, I don't want to see Wolf kun get hurt, and I'm kind of scared." She said this just as new person joined them on the porch.

"Well Mia, maybe I ought to give you my invincible spell," Sakura said sitting down beside Mia.

"Nani is that Sakura,"

"Everything will surely be alright," Sakura said with a smile.

Two weeks later it was time for them to go back to Japan. The whole family was at the airport to see them off. Kari cried as she hugged Mia and Wolf good bye. She had become very attached to Mia, Alara and Shinji over the holiday and hated to see them leave. "Woofy no go, peese Woof and Mi chan no go," Kari cried holding onto Wolf's leg.

"Don't worry Kari chan, we'll come back and maybe you can come and visit us some time," Mia said taking out her handkerchief and drying the little girl's eyes.

"Oke, me no cry no more bye Woof, bye Mi chan,"

"By Kari," they answered as she ran back to her parents. Lastly Yelan said good bye. She shook hands with Yukito, Touya and Shinji and went on to hug every one else until she came to Wolf and Mia. Hugging him she pulled away and gave him a mischievous wink and then knelt down in front of Mia. She first gave her a hug and then kissed her lightly as a mother would her daughter (like she does with Sakura in the first movie). "Take care of yourself Mia, you have done extraordinarily well and I'm proud of you, just remember to keep a level head and stay together".

The flight back to Japan was rather boring for the teens all of them falling asleep about half an hour in. When they landed they all headed straight for home except for Alara who went with Shinji. The next few months passed with no sign of the power snatchers or broker. The whole family kept their eyes open and watched the news daily but there seemed to be no sign of them. Wolf and Mia trained daily so to be in top form when the power snatchers decided to strike. Three months after the Christmas celebrations Sakura received a call from Eriol who had moved Tomoyo and their youngest daughter Alexis to England. "Moshi moshi Li residence, Ranol speaking how may I help you," a butler answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa Eriol desu, may I speak to Li Sakura onegai?"

"Hai Hiiragizawa sama," the butler answered and went to get Sakura.

"Moshi moshi, Li Sakura desu,"

"Sakura san, konnichi wa Eriol desu,"

"Eriol kun konnichi wa daijobu desu ka ? How are Tomoyo and Lexy?"

"We are all fine Sakura san demo I have something very important to tell you"

"Nani Eriol kun?"

"We have a problem Sakura san. I've recently been doing research into ancient Chinese legends and found one that sounds like it may b talking about Wolf and his young friend,"

"Are you sure Eriol...," Sakura started when a crack, thump and what sounded like someone groaning reached her ear. "Eriol, Eriol... Eriol kun answer me," Sakura said. All she heard was a cold, sadistic laugh coming from the other side of the phone and a voice said, "I'm afraid the oh so great clow reed cannot help you anymore my dear. Your powers are next!" and with that the line went dead.

Yep another cliffy, sure not as much as most of my cliffies but a cliffy non the less. Hope you enjoyed it. Like i said short, sweet but kind of key to the plot. Anyway hope to start on next chapter tomorrow but it'll be a wee bit before it goes up. Look out for it anyway. Chapter 14 : "Power snatchers attack and final bout". We're near the end here minna please R+R. Thanx

Ookami Chosha


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

Hey everyone/ minna,

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Again gomen/sorry this one took so long but i have been studying for resits and have not had much time to write. So here's the new chapter for you

Enjoy

Chapter 14: Power snatchers attack and the final bout

"Come on Yelan pick up, onegai, pick up," Sakura said as she held the phone to her ear as Syaoran let Yukito, Touya, Kura, Shinji and Alara. Wolf and Mia sat in the sunroom with Sakura as she tried once again. "Iie, Iie, Iie doushite will no one pick up," Sakura said her hands shaking as she put the phone down.

"Calm down Sakura, try phoning Meilin, we'll get through this," Syaoran said wrapping his arms around her to rub her swollen belly in an attempt to calm her down. Sakura took a deep breath before picking up the phone once more and dialling Meilin's number. "Hello Meilin here," Meilin's voice came through the other end.

"Oh arigato kami sama, Meilin yokatta I got a hold of you,"

"Sakura is something wrong? You sound like you've seen a ghost,"

"Iie Meilin we have a very big problem. I can't get in touch with Yelan or the elders, could you go over and check on them. I was talking to Eriol and I think he was attacked. I have a bad feeling,"

"Nani?"

"I think the Power Snatchers have just made their first move," Sakura finished.

Meilin drove down the drive way to the front door of the Li mansion. She remembered how Sakura had told her that unless she saw the family alive and well, to leave the house immediately and take the first flight to Japan. "Aunt Yelan, Mistress Sora, Master Torold, Master Jing, Fanren, Kai. Any one here?" Meilin's voice echoed through the house. When she came to the lounge an awful sight met her eyes. The whole family and the elders lay on the lounge floor unconscious. Meilin made an attempt to wake them up but nothing would work. "If there is anything a miss in the house get out," Sakura's words echoed in Meilin's head as she ran from the house jumping into her car a racing to the airport. About 6 hours later she arrived at Sakura and Syaoran's home. It was deadly quiet and the lights inside the house were off. The door stood ajar when she arrived. The house was a mess; draws had been ransacked, cabinet doors where open, chairs had been overturned and curtains had been pulled from their poles. Then she saw what she had hoped she would not. Sakura, Syaoran, Shinji, Alara, Kura, Touya and Yukito were all out cold on the living room floor. There was no sign of Nade, Wolf or Mia. "Nade, Lang, Mia kids is anyone here?" Meilin half shouted, half whispered.

"Aunt Meilin," a low voice whispered back from the hallway. Meilin recognised it as Nade's. "Nade, are you alright love, come on out, where are you," Meilin said standing in the hallway. She then saw the hall closet open and Nade slowly emerged before rushing into Meilin's arms. "Nade, what happened here? Where are Lang and Mia?" Meilin questioned while Nade sobbed into her sweater.

"I... I heard a th..thump when I was up stairs so I came down to s..see nani it w..was. O...otousan was trying to s...stop some man from g...getting to Okkasan. O...otousan saw me and t...told me to hide and not c..come out." Nade sobbed trying to speak through her tears. "I... don't know where Mia and Wolf are!" she added after a moment and a small low moan sounded from the living room. Meilin and Nade made their way back into the room to see Sakura and the rest beginning to wake up. Syaoran had his hand on Sakura's stomach checking their unborn child. "Oh Nade arigato kami sama your alright," Sakura said as Nade joined herself and Syaoran on the floor. "Wolf and Mia are gone Sakura, they must have gotten away," Meilin said looking around the wreaked living room.

"Yeah you're right and I bet the power snatchers went after them. Nade we need you to try and find your brother," Sakura said putting a hand on Nade's shoulder.

"Demo I can't do magic okkasan you know I can't," Nade replied tears once more brimming in her eyes. Syaoran also put a hand on her other shoulder and said, " Nade look at me." His voice was low and steady, "you can do this, just because you couldn't make your own cards does not mean you have no magic it just means you haven't found your special talent yet. Now all you have to do is sense for Wolf and trust in yourself."

'Oke, okkasan and otousan believe in me. so I have to start believing in myself. Now where are you, you chibi gaki,' Nade thought closing her eyes.

Next thing the three of them knew they were behind a hedge near the outskirts of the town. Peering over it they all saw something that bought Nade's heart to her mouth. Mia lay on the ground next to a tree while a few feet in front of her Wolf was crouched clutching the sides of his head, covering his ears as if he was trying to block an offending noise.

"Nade we need you to go and get help. Go to your grandmothers, uncle Eriol's and back to our house and get everyone who can help. We are going to need everyone in on this," Syaoran said in a serious tone. Nade nodded in a confident way and was back within 15 minutes with everyone that she could think of. "That's great hun now can you go and get Mia," Sakura said and no sooner were the words out of her mouth that Nade returned the teen limp in her arms.

"Mia, Mia wake up sweetie, Nade how much energy do you have left?"

"I've got plenty of energy 'kkasan, I don't think I've ever felt this alive,"

"Good, Nade give me your hand, I'm going to transfer some of your energy to Mia," Sakura finished taking Nade's hand in one hand and placing the other on Mia's chest. Mia's eyes flew open and she sat up with a start looking around her. "Wolf, Sakura, where is Wolf?" she asked panic showing clearly in her sapphire eyes.

"He's over there Mia. Nani happened?" Sakura replied as Mia watched Wolf kneeling on the floor. "They caught up with us about 10 minutes after we left the house, Wolf tried to hold them off demo they distracted him somehow with clones or something. They were able to drain most of my magic before Wolf knocked them off me. They then started on Wolf and I tried to stop them, they through me against that tree. Just before I passed out I saw him fall to the ground holding his head," Mia explained her eyes going wide when she heard Wolf yell. "Wolf, Nade onegai can you get me over there. I need to help him."

"Mia san I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, before I was attacked I read that power snatchers are impossible to defeat," Eriol said deep concern in his voice.

"Please Eriol san I know it seems impossible demo let me at least try," Mia pleaded before she and Nade disappeared.

Wolf's Mind

"Weak"

"Love, look where's your love's got you now"

"You're pathetic"

"Iie leave me alone you temes, I know that's not true," Wolf yelled back

"Wolf kun, Wolf come back Wolf. Aishiteru Wolf,"

"Mia chan," Wolf whispered feeling Mia's arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled as her warm aura and comforting voice drowned out the voices.

back to reality

"Mia chan," Wolf said opening his eyes.

"Daijobu Wolf kun, we can do this," Mia said

"Hai we can," Wolf said and turned his attention to his family.

"Nade get everyone over here," he yelled waving to Nade.

"Hai, chotto matte ototo kun," Nade yelled back and everyone was teleported across to stand by Wolf's side.

"Oke minna san I want everyone to hold hands. Adults right side of me, teens left side," Wolf said and they all did just that. As they all joined hands they formed the shape of an arrow head with Wolf at the tip. As soon as the last person got into their place Wolf began to chant,

"Love is the bond that we all share,

family and friends face us if you dare,

for no longer can you make us cower

love is no weakness, it gives only power."

Soon the whole group was chanting it and as they did so every one of them had energy come swirling out of them in their own aura's signature colour. The swirl of energy weaved its way around their arms and made its way to Wolf. In front of him a giant golden sphere had begun to form and it grew bigger the more energy that arrived. then with one last burst Wolf shouted, "Power!" finishing off the spell and throwing his hands forward sent the energy ball toward the power snatchers. The Power snatchers yelled when they saw the ball and also threw their hands forward to stop it from hitting them.

Wolf watched in horror as they held the ball at bay. 'Iie not now, that should have worked, I've got to do something, I won't let the people I care about die,' Wolf thought before turning to Mia to look at her. She looked scared and she had tightened her grip on his hand. With that he made up his mind. He quickly pecked Sakura on the cheek and pulling Mia into a chaste yet passionate kiss said "Aishiteru Mia chan". With that he let both of their hands go and forming another energy ball in his hand he ran towards the ball of light. Next minute he disappeared into the light, the ball exploded and Mia screamed.

Hey hope you enjoyed that. Well its almost the end just another chapter or 2 to go and thats it. I hope i get a few more reviews for this chapter. I only got 2 for the last one. So if you can please review, it lets me know that people are enjoying it. Anyway look out for chapter 15 comming soon.

Bye Ookami Chosha


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related character.

Hey minna/ everyone, hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Well here's the second last chapter people hope you enjoy reading it.

Enjoy

Chapter 15: Changes 

Mia sat staring into space, her gaze cast out of the window as Sakura and Syaoran looked on. "She still hasn't moved Syaoran what are we going to do, we now he'll return sooner or later but when?" Sakura sighed. For the last week Mia had neither slept nor eaten much, she just sat as she was that moment in shock not moving, not speaking. She had a bandage on her left wrist and a plaster on her forehead along with several minor bumps and bruises. But the wound that was causing her the most pain was one Sakura and the rest could not see but could tell was there. Her heart and soul were broken.

"Come on, Mai why don't you go for a little walk, get some air" Sakura said getting Mai to her feet while Mai nodded and made her way slowly as in a dream away from the house. She had no idea where to go so she just went where her feet took her. However, she didn't want to go where she ended up. She was at the battleground a large black patch where the blast had taken out the power snatchers. Her mind flashed with images of the battle as she sank to her knees remembering Wolf letting go of her hand before disappearing in a flash of light as she let out a scream. "Wolf where are you, why aren't you here I need you, why did you leave me you baka, baka, baka, baka Wolf" she said thumping her fist on the ground as she broke, tears sliding down her face to drop on the ground. She felt someone wrap his or her arms around her and hoisted her to her feet turning her to allow her burry her head in their chest. Mai sniffed and flinched, the person smelt so much like Wolf and she felt so safe in his arms. The strong warm smell of sandalwood and mixed spices was as clear to her as it was when she first met him. 'Don't be silly girl, Wolf's gone he can't come back' she thought tears continuing to spill over and soaking the white flannel shirt which covered the strangers firmly built chest. "Daijobu Mai-chan, everything will be alright, I promise I will never leave you," the stranger said in a strangled voice that sounded like the person had also been crying. Mai looked up to see the beautiful emerald eyes of Li Fujitaka Wolf smiling down at her. "Is this a dream, are you really here Wolf, I'm not just imagining it?" Mai asked in a hoarse whisper. "Hai Mai-chan I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Wolf replied wrapping his arms around Mai's waist to kiss her forehead. "Oh Wolf I thought I'd never see you again!" Mai said leaping into Wolf's arms. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips had met in a long, sweet and passionate kiss, which took both of their breaths away. As they slowly drew away from each other Wolf whistled and said "wow". Mia blushed before saying, "my words exactly, wow". Neither wanted to speak for fear of ruining the moment but soon they had to move Wolf saying "Are the others ok, are you ok, you weren't hurt were you, you..." he started before Mai could no longer resist and pulled his face back down to hers in a more heated kiss that before. "I'm fine, everyone is fine we were just all really worried that you'd been destroyed with the power snatchers," Mai said her eyes brimming with tears once again. "Daijobu, Mai-chan, I'm fine a little sore but otherwise fine I promise, come one let's go home"

Wolf and Mai did indeed make their way home and were able to start life anew. Everyone was very happy when they both returned safe and sound. No-one ever found out how Wolf survived and who had strapped up his wounds which were many. They asked and he merely replied I never saw them. Time went by and they all healed emotionally and physically, Mai was adopted by none other that Rika and Yoshiyuki Terada and Sakura birthed two healthy twins, a boy Kan and a girl Kayla. Wolf, Mai, Shinji and Alara continued to grow together becoming closer as time went by not only as a group but also as couples. Mai and Wolf had frequent visits from Mika, Hulio, Heero and Malik during the summer months were the three couples would spend time together Mika, Mai and Malik saying all they could to make their boyfriends embarrassed. The most embarrassing was a trip the three couples went to a summer picnic not long after they all turned 18. Mika, Mia and Malik were all talking when Mai asked, "Have you guys had proper sex yet?". All the boyfriends chocked on their drinks as the 3 'M devils' as they were dubbed thought about the question. "Yes we have right Hulio," Mika said a blush creeping over Hulio's face but his milky eyes casting a look of love on her.

"Yeah we've done it at least 2 times, ne Heero koishii," Malik said in a sweet voice.

"Kami, you guys had got some catching up 2 do ne Wolf-kun?" Mai said making Wolf's face match the red tube top she was currently wearing in colour. "Aww have I got you all embarrassed Wolf, I thought you liked it when I talked dirty," Mai said slipping her arms around Wolfs neck to kiss and nibble under his chin. Wolf pulled her to him whispering something the others didn't quite catch but which sounded like "if you don't stop we won't be coming out of that room for a week". "Promise?" Mai said knowing he wasn't serious but looking forward to what Wolf would do to stop her from yapping which was to kiss her breathless. That had been a couple of months ago and now they were getting ready for the high school prom. Sakura, Tomoyo, Kura and Nade were all in Sakura and Syaoran's room helping Mia, Alara and Mika get ready for the prom, which would start in a little over 3 hours. Tomoyo helped each of the girls into their dresses, then Sakura would do their hair and finally Kura and Nade would do their make up. The 3 boys stood down stairs all dressed in black tuxedos with Malik and Heero standing not far from them having just come down the stairs, Heero wearing a black tuxedo like the other boys while Malik was wearing a traditional Chinese suit of black and red. The boys were chatting amongst themselves about that night. "You nervous Lang, man" Hulio asked, "after all this will be you first live performance"

"I'm so psyched for this," Shinji said letting his wings spread out of the slits in the back of his tuxedo. Wolf's four friends from Hong Kong now all new about Wolf's magic and his parents past. They had even discovered that each of them had minor powers as well such as empathy- Alara, Healing- Hulio, telekinesis- Mika, foresight- Heero and telepath- Malik( he really like his power as it meant he could make Heero blush like crazy by saying naughty things or sending him mental pictures which made him blush like crazy). "I'm not nervous about the concert it's the other thing I'm nervous about," Wolf stated all of the boys knowing what he was talking about. "Plus I've been kinda worried about Mai lately she not been her usual cheery self and this morning when I went to see if she was up and I found her being sick in the bathroom, she wouldn't let me take her to see a doctor or anything" Wolf added looking slightly dejected. "Daijobu Wolf, Mai chan's fine," a voice said from the middle staircase as Mika came down the stairs. Hulio looked stunned at Mika as she came down the stairs dressed in a turquoise empire style dress, matching turquoise heels and with her hair up in a high ponytail with small ringlets framing her face. Hulio walked to meet her and talking her hand pulled her to him saying, "You look so beautiful Mika chan." Mika smiled before saying "and you look as handsome as ever". What Mika did not know was that Wolf had done Hulio a favour and had cast the new version of the truth sight spell on him, which let him see like everyone else for a full 36 hours. "I mean it Mika I never knew you were so beautiful" Hulio said stroking the palm of his hand over Mika's cheek before pressing his lips to hers while Malik sent a mental note to Mika explaining about the truth sight Spell. By the time they had come apart Alara was down wearing a form fitting Black strappy dress with a split up each side up to the mid-thigh. She had her normal black and dark purple make-up on and had a black chocker around her neck. She also had her black moon tattoo (which she got as soon as got to the legal age to get one) showing clearly. Lastly, they heard the soft thud as Mia descended the stairs. Her dress flowed down her body fitting it perfectly; it was strapless with a criss-cross pattern, which went down to the small of her back and that held the dress in place. The skirt of the dress fanned out slightly as it came down form the waist and was lilac the same colour as her aura. The top of the top was blue, the same colour as Wolf's aura and in the middle and bottom of the top there were two shades of purple. Wolf watched in awe as his girlfriends came down the stairs to meet him. "Mai chan you look...wow... I..." Wolf started but was interrupted when Hulio said "congratulations Mai that's the first time I've seen him speechless". They all laughed and Mai giggling said "you don't look half bad yourself Koibito."

The four couples then left for the prom in one of Tomoyo's limo's and arrived at the hotel it was being held at in time to get at the head of the cue for pictures. The had a copy of each couple done and then ordered 8 copies of a group photo taken with each couple boys hugging their partners from behind. About 2 hours in the DJ announced that local band "Wild Ones" would be performing and Mia, Wolf, Shinji and Alara made there way to the stage. There band names where Wolf, Vixen, Hawk and Eagle. Shinji was on drums, Alara on keyboard, Mia, guitar and back vocals and Wolf, guitar and main vocals. They only performed a few songs three of which were 'Sealed Card', 'Loves grace' and 'Love of the little Wolf'. The prom passed in a whirl of heat, passion, laughter, fun and mayhem for the sensei's involved. At the end of the prom, the couple started home but Mai and Wolf decided to take the scenic route home. They stopped at the shrine and stood for a while under the cherry tree Wolf intent on following his father's footsteps. "Mai chan we've known each other along time and have been going out not much shorter than that. Mai chan there is something I really must ask you". Wolf said looking deep into Mai's eyes, which she no longer hid behind her shades. "You know you can ask me anything, Wolf-kun," Mai said using her pet name for him. She had never suspected what happened next. Wolf bent down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket a black box. "Terada Mai chan Will you marry me?" Wolf asked closing his eyes hoping she would say yes. He then felt Mai kneel beside him to take the ring out the box and then she placed it in his palm. He opened his eyes thinking she was saying she wasn't ready to see her left hand poised in front of him fingers spread wide. "Well come on silly, are you going to put it on or not," Mia said while leaning forward to kiss him firmly. They broke the kiss only to allow Wolf to slip the ring on her finger. Finally, when they broke apart Mai blushed and said, "Well I guess this works with my little piece of news then"

"What is it, is it to do with you being sick this morning. Is there something wrong"

"No Wolf, Daijobu I just wanted to tell you," She leaned over to whisper softly in his ear "I'm pregnant, Wolf, your going to be a father"

Well what did you think. Got an epilogue waiting but i would like at least 5 reviews before i put it up so please R+R. It means alot to me. Arigato/ Thanks

Ookami Chosha


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters

Hey Minna/ everyone. Well here it is the final chapter of "Love of a Little Wolf". I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who reviewed my story. This chapter is for all of you:

Cardcaptor Natesha

Cherry Akira Li

vtgib

Pinkbluelilac

Angelica

Teresa Pham

LadySakuraForest

dbzgtfan2004

Lily

midnight-wolf-314

tHe LiNe bEtwEen gOoD'-N-'eViL

XxbigT-N-LilGxX

co flame

Hikari Clow Reed

seragirlforever

I would also like to give a big thanx to Shinigami sekkus koneko who proof read the original hand written verson of this story and persuaded me to post it.

**Epilogue**

Five months had past and Mai was five and a half months in to her pregnancy. They had not gotten married yet because they had not gotten the time or the money to do so. Fujitaka had moved into Sakura and Syaoran's house while they moved into the Kinomoto house. Mia and Wolf now sat on the large leather sofa Mia lying between wolf's legs with her head on his shoulder. He had a hand placed on Mai's slightly swollen stomach and was kissing her as they lay together. "Comfy Koi" Wolf asked stroking Mai stomach with his hand. "Hmmmm" She hummed a peaceful expression on her face. Her hair was longer than before and her body had filled out in the preparation for motherhood. She was just dropping off to sleep when the doorbell rang out through the house. "It's alright love you sleep I'll get it" Wolf said lifting Mai up before he settled her back down on the sofa where she fell straight to sleep. He walked to the hall and opened the latch to the front door. "Konnichi wa can I help you," Wolf asked when he opened the door to see a woman, man and two teens about his age, one male, one female. "Konnichi wa young master my name is Ritchie Karl, this is my wife Mariya and our son and daughter, Trent and Sara, We have come here from the upper region of Japan and are slightly tired would we be able to rest here a while" The man said bowing politely to wolf. Wolf could tell he was not of Japanese blood and was not brought up in Japan either. Wolf looked back into the house wondering if Mia would mind, he thought she would not so said, "I guess it would be ok however we must be quiet, my fiancé has just fallen asleep and is rather tired at the moment."

"Arigato young sir we will be as silent as possible," Mariya said bowing low before wolf lead them all into the house. He closed the door silently behind them and followed them into the living room. What he saw when he got there surprised him. Mariya was knelt by Mia on the sofa and was holding her hand. "Excuse me miss but could you put my fiancé's hand down please, I don't mean to be rude but she's a rather light sleeper" Wolf said gently taking Mai's hand before moving her slightly to place her head on his lap. Her face had furrowed as in pain but know smoothed out and she sighed out wolf's name. "Sena?" asked Mariya looking up to her husband. She certainly looked like her sister but she had died about 17 years before. "I'm not sure who that is ma,am but my fiancé's name is Mia" Wolf said looking slightly concerned when Karl and Mariya both looked at each other before Mariya burst into tears. Wolf lay Mia's head back down before beckoning the family into the kitchen. "I am very sorry if I have upset your wife sir"

"No we should be the ones to apologise you see we've been searching for our niece, we were told that she died in a car crash which killed her parents years ago but a good few years ago we were told that she was alive and now lives here in Tomoeda" Karl explained as his wife cried. "We have reason to believe that your fiancé may be our niece and know that we've seen her we know she is and wish to take her home with us."

"Wolf were are you love" Mia's voice came through the kitchen door as Mia came into view. "Mai chan daijobu, you look a little pale," Wolf asked walking over to Mia and helping her to a seat. "I had a nightmare Wolf, someone came and tried to take me and the baby away from you,"

"Daijobu I won't let that happen we're together now after all the stuff that happened we will never be separated" Wolf said turning his gaze to the Ritchie's and Mia followed his gaze till it reached Karl and then she turned pale pulling wolf to her. "It's ok Mai, they cant take you away if you say no" Wolf said in Chinese so that only Mia could understand him. Mia nodded and then looked at the intruders standing in her kitchen. "who are you and what do you want with me?" Mia said letting her authority as a future Li woman show itself. "Mai we're your uncle Karl and Aunt Mariya, we want to take you home"

"I am home. My name Terada Mia, soon to be Li Mia of Japan and China and I will not go with you"

"Mama stop it Mia is obviously comfy here lets just let her stay here, it's not like we can force her to come so stop bloody scaring her" The young man said before turning to Mia. "I apologise for my parents behaviour I'm Trent your cousin and this is Sara my sister, we hope we haven't distressed you too much, it's just we were all told you had been killed and what with the spell.."

"Huh? You know about the spell?" Mia asked and she and wolf beckoned them all into the living room once more. "How do you know of magic young man, there are not many who truly now of magic unlike that so called tale of the Cardcaptors Sara likes to read" Karl said with a rather pompous air about him. "That's what you know"

"The Clow cards are a myth young man everyone in the magical community knows it"

"That's not true see here" Wolf replied the Wolf Cards forming a protective circle around the couple while Wolf released the staff by chanting:

With Wolf's Howl and with Wolf's pride

let loose the inherited power inside

Clow and elemental magic combine

reveal the power that is mine

RELEASE.

"I am Li Fujitaka Wolf, son of Li Syaoran and Li Sakura, Master of the elements and Mistress of the cards," Wolf said, "These are the wolf cards formed from the replicas of the Sakura cards, which were formally the Clow cards. My mother now holds them and my father is the head of the Li clan, you will not break up my family." With this, Wolf drew Mia into his arms. That said the family before them looked stunned, they now knew that there was no way they could take Mia with them. Therefore, they decided that they would spend time in Tomoeda instead and get to know Mia and her new family.

The months rolled by and finally, it came to the day of Mia and Wolf's wedding. Mia stood in her wedding dress her stomach now considerably larger but not as large as she once thought it would be. She and Wolf had decided to use the same idea as Sakura and Syaoran had used in their wedding. The only difference would be the colour of the candles used reflecting Wolf and Mai's aura colours. The wedding was beautiful, white lilies and Sakura blossoms were in the end of each row of seats and the alter was set right in front of the shrines Sakura tree. Mika and Alara came through the door both dressed in dark purple bridesmaids dresses. They looked so different to what they looked like at 5 am that morning. Alara had come in and immediately started looking for loose change in her purse. "Daijobu Alara chan, you seem rather tired today" Mika said a small smile on her face. Alara's only answer was "Coffee, I need some bloody coffee". That was 3 hours ago and now though they both looked amazing. "Oh Mia chan you look gorgeous," Alara said, "Give us a twirl."

"Hai Mai chan lets see that dress fan out" Mika chimed in as Mia twirled in the dress. It was amazing very light lilac almost white material was draped over Mia to create a beautiful dress. The top showed of her womanly figure off while the rest cascaded down from just under her chest to stop just above her ankles. The material was made to flow like water and as Mia said, decrease the size of her bump.

"And how is the baby this morning"

"Kicking and moving around a lot, I swear this kid is gonna be one hell of a sporty kid, it's forever using my bladder as a football, its making me a bit sore and a bit uncomfortable," Mai said lightly rubbing her hand over her swollen stomach.

"Oke places everyone, Mia you can come out now the music is going to start" Rika said popping her head into the room.

A few minutes later it could be seen Sakura leading Wolf down one side while Yoshiyuki lead Mia down the other. The couple met into the middle and the two candles were used to light the duel coloured candle of lilac and light blue. The couple then walked up to the alter which was placed under the flowering Sakura tree. The priest conducted the ceremony and the couple exchanged rings. The drinking of sake had been abandoned in Wolf and Mia's wedding for fear that it may effect the baby. The music then started up as the priest said, "Please give a warm Tomoeda welcome to Mr and Mrs Li Wolf". The guests clapped and threw flower petals everywhere as the couple passed. They were just getting to the end of the aisle when Mia stopped holding her stomach. "Daijobu Mai chan" Wolf said trying to support Mia as her legs gave way from underneath her. "I...iie Wolf kun, I... I think m...my water just broke" Mia said as the ground became damp underneath her. Wolf recognised the signs and immediately put a plan into action that he and Mia had made up. "Okkasan get the bag Mia's water just broke we need to get her to the hospital, Otousan do you think you could drive u," Wolf said helping Mia steady herself as they made their way to the parking bay outside the shrine. "This is it Mia, we can do this" Wolf said as he lifted her bridal style into the back seat of the car.

Wolf sat on one of the hard plastic chairs outside the delivery room. For some unknown reason the nurses would not let him in. "She'll be fine Wolf, I know your scared so was I when both you and Nade were born but Mia will be fine honestly," Syaoran said as wolf ran a hand through his hair which was a complete riot. "I know she will Outosan but it doesn't stop me from worrying about her. Its like when I disappeared after the fight with the power snatchers, Mia told me how everyone told her over and over that I was fine but that didn't stop her form worrying about me did it." Sakura and Syaoran looked at their son; it had been years since he had spoken of the fight with the power snatchers. "Wolf, what actually happened when you disappeared, you never actually told us," Sakura asked.

"I don't really remember that well Okkasan, I remember running in to the energy ball, being blinded by the light from the blast and then all I remember is waking up near the battle site. My head hurt, my arm was killing me and there were two people with robes on. One sounded like a woman and the other a guy but I never saw their faces. About 2 days later, they had disappeared and the first thing that was in my mind was to make my way back to Mia"

"Did you have any indication of who they could have been," Syaoran asked

"Only that the guy said 'He looks exactly like Xiao Lang, I can't believe this is our grandson'", Wolf said

"But my family back home are the only ones who call me Xiao Lang"

"Come on Whorl Wind you can't have forgotten me have you" Said a distant voice from behind them.

"Hai my dear cherry blossom imagining forgetting your own Okka." Said a female voice. Sakura and Syaoran slowly turned around to find Syaoran's father and Sakura's mother standing totally solid in the middle of the hallway. "Okkasan/Outosan is it really you" Sakura and Syaoran said totally in sync. "We were both granted new lives for all the things you and your children have done" Nadeshiko Kinamoto said as her daughter ran up to hug her. "Don't suppose you've got a hug for your old man do you Xiao Lang" Lang Li said wrapping his arms around his only son. Just at that moment, a nurse came out with a sleeping Mia on a bad and two small bundles in her arms. "Well Mr Li say hello to your new daughter and son," the nurse said showing him the children. "Hye there you two, Welcome to the world"

Five years later

"Tysan, Ryou Outosan's home," Mai called from the bottom of the stairs of the family home in Hong Kong. A young boy with messy brown hair and green eyes (almost a mini replica of wolf) slid down the banister of the stairs only to be tossed off of it at the bottom. Where the knob had been now stood a young girl. A cascade of golden brown hair fell down to the small of her back and sea blue/green eyes peered out from a slightly tanned face. Li Sena Tysan stood on top of the banister edge her hand on her hips peering down at her younger brother. "Baka Ryou you always slid down the banister you should know there's no knob at the end of it," she said giggling in the sheer delight of having tricked her brother. "Tysan that wasn't funny," Ryou pouted and moaned at the same time but stopped when he saw Mia standing there, her hand clamped over her mouth in a vain attempted to smother her laughter. "Gomen Ryou kun demo Tysan chan definitely got you that time, you are always sliding on the banister," Mai said lifting her 5-year-old daughter off the banister before helping Ryou to his feet. Next minute Wolf came through the porch door. "Tadiama minna san," he said before both the twins ran to him. Tysan reached him first and was gathered into his arms while Ryou decided to latch onto his leg instead. "Welcome home Otousan" they both said.

"Arigato Tysan, you too Ryou," Wolf said putting Tysan down before walking up to Mia to wrap his strong arms around her waist. "Konban Wa Mia chan," he whispered huskily before kissing her with a passion. "Eeeewwww, 'tousan, 'kkasan can't you do that anywhere else," Ryou moaned sounding exactly like Wolf. "Now that's a phrase that sounds familiar" a voice said as the porch door swung open. Sakura and Syaoran stood in the in the door way looking at the family of four. "Sakura, Syaoran Konban Wa," Mia said as the twins ran up to their grandparents. "Ojisan, Obbachan, Nani are you doing here," Ryou asked as he was lifted up in Syaoran's arms. "Konban Wa, how are you getting on at school," Sakura asked lifting Tysan up as she had been tugging at her kimono skirt. "We're great Okkasan demo we have something to tell you both,"

"Is everything oke Wolf?"

"Hai demo we have somewhat good news"

"What is it Wolf"

"We're going back to Tomoeda, we're finally going home" Wolf finished and led Mia into another passionate kiss.

Well there you have it. I hope the ending wasn't a let down. Tell me if anyone wants a sequal or if you want to ask any question dont hesitate to ask. Watch out for my future stories and thanks again. R+R please

Ookami Chosha


End file.
